Fools Like Me
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Daniella Clearwater hasn't been home to La Push in five years...She's almost certain she's going to regret it when she knows she's going to run into her childhood thrus high school bully.
1. Ch 1 Coming Home

**Chapter 1** - Coming Home

Pale blue eyes looked out the windshield as her hands clenched the steering wheel. She hadn't been back to La Push, Washington in five years. The last time she was there she was seventeen and her Uncle Harry had passed away from a heart attack. Her cousins Leah and Seth had taken it particularly hard. Of course who wouldn't though Uncle Harry was their father. Daniella looked down as she grabbed her cup of coffee and took a sip of the hot liquid. The only person running through her mind was the one person she left La Push because of...Her childhood to high school enemy. She hadn't seen HIM in five years either, he'd showed up to Uncle Harry's funeral, but she was sure his handler Sam Uley had something to do with it.

After fifteen years of being bullied, being made fun off, pushed in the mud, and various other torments. She really hated the fact that she had to go back and knew he would still be there. He would always be there. He was a full blooded Quileute just like her. Quileute's had been the long descendents of wolves. As it turned out there was a handful of guys who she was friends with and Him, who'd gotten the wolf gene. They were given the gene and it only activated when vampire's were present in Washington.

Sam Uley had called a few hours ago, he needed her help, trying to convince her she needed to come back to La Push immediately. As unbelievable as something's are in life. She knew she needed to be there. She'd told friends who weren't part of the Quileute tribe she was going to college. Truth be told she was going to her grandmother in Port Angeles learning how to be a medicine woman. Her grandma had been the tribes medicine woman for years, and now she was too old and bed ridden to help. She had been transported to a hospice. Her parents had gotten her a room at a friend's to stay while she visited her grandmother everyday for her training. The tribe had started relying on a doctor named Carlisle Cullen, turned out he was a vampire and had recently moved. At this point she didn't want to go but knew she had to. Her tribe needed her and more importantly Sam wouldn't have called if he didn't need her.

Daniella looked at the time, it was almost 6PM. She was close to La Push, she could smell the pine and rain in the air. She'd initially left because she wanted to go to get away from La Push and HIM; she'd told her parents she would be back once she had been fully taught and not before then. Of course living in Port Angeles she had nights when her memories became too much and she would go running. Though she had completed her training a year ago and buried her grandmother around the same time, she honestly hadn't planned on ever going back to La Push, but knew when Sam called there was no way to avoid going back.

She passed the sign that said 'Welcome to La Push'. She frowned, she didn't want to be here. She never wanted to be near HIM again. He was a cocky. dirt bag asshole, and if she thought about it for more than three seconds the first thing she'd do when she saw him again was punch him in the nose. But she knew he was in the pack too which was something else she was dreading. There was a chance she'd have to work close to him. She was normally a good natured girl, but when ever thoughts of him and the things he'd done to her arose in her mind in memories that constantly clouded her brain she became bitter and hateful towards anyone in her path.

She had changed over the five years of being gone. She'd gotten a couple of inches taller, and her curves were more defined, her once long raven hair that was almost to her knees had been cut to just below her breast and layered. She was excited to see Sam and Emily again. Even if Leah did consider Sam and Emily the enemy. Emily was still her cousin too. Sam had dated Leah for years and were going to get married, but when he started phasing, he imprinted on Emily and couldn't really explain it to Leah until she started phasing. Leah understood, but the pain was still VERY evident.

Daniella knew there was no way she was going to let the pack get close to her. Granted she was close friends with a couple, actually all of them...but HIM. It was bad enough that Leah used her memories of her and Sam against the pack constantly. But she also had a hard time controlling them. When the pain made itself present there was no stopping it. It was like a freight train. Daniella was almost grateful they couldn't read her mind.

She was brought out of her personal thoughts when a wet tongue licked her cheek. Daniella couldn't help laughed as she looked over at Panzer her almost 2 year old German Sheppard. He still had a lot of puppy in him, but the sweetest thing on four furry legs to walk the earth. He was sitting in her front passenger seat with his head stuck out the window taking in the fresh air.

She pulled into the familiar dirt drive way, as she grabbed her bag and kept Panzer in the car, she walked up the 3 steps and knocked on the front door. The familiar face of Emily Uley 3 scars on her right cheek but beautiful as always looked back at Daniella. Emily squinted her eyes, "How can I help you miss?" Daniella smiled softly, "Someone call for a medicine woman?" Emily's face turned shocked, "Dani? Dani is that really you?" Daniella giggled, "Guilty." Emily threw the screen door open and tackled Daniella with a hug as he shouted, "SAM! SAM! DANI IS HERE...SHE MADE IT!"

Sam walked around the corner as he smiled, "Daniella, I know I should've have called, but I didn't know what to do with Embry." Dani frained shock as the name Embry registered in her head, "What happened to Embry?" Sam sighed heavily, "He got into a nasty fight with a vampire and the vampire stabbed him in the leg with a metal object and the damn leech broke off a piece of a hunting knife in his leg. It's not healing for some reason."

Suddenly a familiar voice let itself be known, "What is she doing here?"

And once again she felt like she was back in school stuck by the bully.


	2. Ch 2 Jealousy

**Chapter 2** - Jealousy

Dani didn't want to turn around, but she already had a glare fixed on her facial features. Daniella sighed heavily as she turned around and rolled her eyes as she came face to face with same man who tormented her for fifteen years, from grade school through high school. Her reason for leaving La Push and never wanting to return.

Paul Redson.

Sam scowled as the younger man stared down at Daniella. Sam's warning voice, "Paul." Paul spared a look at the alpha as his eyes fell back onto her. He'd felt a pang of regret for all those years of torture. She was beautiful. Her eyes still the same pale blue they always were, but her scent is the one he picked up on. It was the same scent she'd had her whole life. The scent that drew him to her after he started phasing when he was sixteen. He'd put her through hell and then some.

Paul scowled, "Why are you suddenly back in La Push?" Daniella quirked an eyebrow, "I'm sorry when did I start answering to you?" Sam walked over and grabbed Paul's arm and pulled him out of the way as Daniella pulled her gaze from Paul and turned to Sam, "Where's Embry?" Sam pointed, "Go up the stairs and it's the first door on the right." Daniella nodded as she grabbed her back and quickly went upstairs and into the room.

Quil looked up when the door opened and he nearly fell off the chair he was sitting on, "Dani? Holy shit when did you get back into town?" As he stood and gave her a tight hug, Daniella smiled softly, "About 15 minutes ago, but the watch dog down stairs wouldn't let me come up." Quil chuckled, "Paul's still at it after five years." Dani nodded, "Of course." Daniella looked over and saw a pained look on Embry's face, "So I hear you've been taking on the enemy alone?" Embry forced a chuckle, "Same old Dani." Dani leaned over and softly kissed his forehead, "Don't worry I'll have you fixed in no time Embers."

Embry let out a nervous chuckle, "I'm not worried...Quil's been entertaining me for a while now." Dani smirked, "I bet he has. Quil are you still squeamish when he comes to blood?" Quil nodded earnestly, "Yea unfortunately." Dani chuckled, "You're probably not going to want to be in here then, so I'm going to send you down to my car and get my bag and send someone in who isn't bothered by blood." Quil nodded, "I promise it won't be Paul." Dani smirked, "Good, cause I'd hate to remove the piece of knife from Embers just to shove it into Paul's throat."

Quil busted a gut laughing as he walked out of the room and down stairs, he looked over at Sam, "Daniella needs someone to help her who doesn't have a weak stomach when it comes to blood." Paul stood up and was shoved back down into the chair as Quil stood over him glaring as he growled, "Don't EVEN think about it. You've helped her quite enough." As he turned walking out the back door to go to Dani's car.

Daniella knelt down on the floor next to the bed, as she started to move the blanket that was on Embry and he quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her, she looked up into his brown eyes, "What is it Embry?" Embry smiled nervously, "Umm...I need a towel, I don't exactly have anything on under here, you know how phasing works. I phased back and yea...Not trying to show off my..." Daniella giggled, "Virtue...As it could still be intact." Embry chuckled, "Yea. I mean the guys have seen me naked, I just...Well you know me." Dani giggled again, "You're cute when you're embarrassed Embers...And believe me it's nothing I haven't seen before." She reached over and grabbed a towel and handed it to Embry, "Here you situate it yourself, I have to go warn Quil about a rather large dog in my front seat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH NICE DOGGIE! NICE DOGGIE!...DANI! DANIELLA! HELP!"

Dani giggled, "Never mind...I think he met Panzer." Embry couldn't stop the laughter if he wanted to as he watched Dani leave the room. Dani jogged downstairs noticing that everyone had vacated the house already after hearing Quil scream like a girl outside. Daniella walked out onto the porch and giggled as she seen Panzer had backed Quil up against the car, she whistled loudly as Panzer's head snapped in her general direction, he suddenly left Quil how collapsed on the ground trying to breathe again. Panzer came barreling up and skidded to a stop in front of her. Dani looked down as he sat on his butt in front of her, she pulled a treat out of her pocket and handed it over.

Emily couldn't help but giggle as Sam walked over and stood over Quil, "You okay?" Quil was breathing heavy, "Who has a beast that size in their vehicle?" Daniella walked over and squatted down, "Sorry about that Quil, I forgot he was in the front seat. He wouldn't have hurt you." Quil glared up at Dani, "Hurt me? He was about to rearrange all my organs in alphabetical order." Dani giggled, "Don't be such a drama queen." As she stood and went to the trunk of her car and got her medical bag out. She opened the passenger side door, "Panzer in." They watched as the huge German Sheppard walked over and got inside, before closing the door, she kissed the dogs snout, "Good boy." Then turned to go back into the house.

Paul scowled, suddenly feeling very jealous of the love a dog was receiving.

Daniella walked back into the room Embry was laid up in and noticed he'd gotten himself well covered; she couldn't help giggling again about Embry being shy. "I know you're laughing at me." Embry grumbled. Dani winked at him as she knelt down in front of the bed again as she also made sure there was a towel under this thigh. She wasn't trying to ruin Emily's sheets by getting blood on them. A few minutes later, Sam joined them. Dani pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and handed a pair to Sam as well. Dani knew they were going to need someone else. She stood up and called for Quil out the door then returned to her spot on the floor.

Quil walked in, "You called?" Dani nodded, "Yea. You can keep your eyes closed, but I need you to hold down his upper body, because this is definitely going to hurt." Quil blanched, "Ok." He squeezed his eyes shut tight as he leaned over holding down Embry's arms as Sam held down his legs. Daniella made quick work as she unwrapped the wound as saw the shiny piece of metal protruding from his thigh. She packed gauze around it and carefully pulled the metal out, her heart went out for Embry he kept his yells of agonizing pain to a minimum.

Once she got it out she opened it to make sure no major damage had been done to arteries, veins, muscle tissue and most importantly bones. Thankfully nothing had been. She cleaned the wound and then carefully sutured it. Wrapped it with clean gauze and then a self-adhesive ace bandage. As Sam and Quil left the room, Daniella smiled softly, "You're lucky no damage. You should start the healing process and you should be fine in the next few hours, if it doesn't look like it's healing, have Emily give me a call. Well figure something out." Embry grabbed Daniella's hand and squeezed it, "Thanks Dani." Dani nodded, "Anytime Embers...Get some sleep."

Daniella walked down stairs with her backpack slung over her shoulder, she smirked when she heard Quil puking, she spared a look, "Pansy." Quil moved back from the toilet and gave her a thumbs up.

Paul couldn't help notice she still looked like the same girl he tortured when they were still in high school. Her backpack hanging off her shoulder and her blue eyes seemed to always lure him in. Paul shook his head, "You didn't kill him or anything right?" Daniella just rolled her eyes as she brushed him off as she looked at Emily, "Something's never change. Embry is sleeping now. his healing process should started tonight and by morning he should be good to go, if you peek inside the bandage and he's still not healed call me, I'll come back and see if I missed anything." Emily nodded as she watched Dani leave the house; she waited until the door closed before she turned her eyes back to Paul.

Paul sunk back in his chair. Wow he knew he was in trouble now.


	3. Ch 3 Best Friend Cop A Feel

**Chapter 3** - Best Friend Cop A Feel

Daniella's car rolled to a stop in front of the house. The same house she'd grown up in. Since her parents had died, they'd both died from cancer 2 years after she'd left, her mom had breast cancer and her father pancreatic cancer. They both hid their aliments well, because Dani never even knew they were sick until Aunt Sue called and told her, the house had been vacant since. All her things from Port Angeles had been shipped to the house. She knew the following day she was going to go grocery shopping.

It was only 10PM, as she walked in the house and started opening the windows to allow the musty smell of the house leave and let the soft smell of the rain that was to come in, she knew it was close. She rolled up her sleeves as she started cleaning, she'd pulled her hair back into a pony tail and just went to town on cleaning it up. Once she finished she sat on the porch with Panzer as they watched the rain come down. Before she knew it she'd fallen asleep on the porch swing as it swayed in the wind.

Soft brown eyes smirked as he walked up the steps of the porch. He chuckled when a slightly grumpy growl escaped Panzer's muzzle at him. He squatted down and gave Daniella's protector a scratch behind the ears, just like she had him on a few occasions when they would walk on the beach together when they were younger. She was his best friend and he'd missed her since she'd been gone. "Good boy...Go back to sleep...You know I'm not going to hurt her." Panzer licked his hand and laid his head back down.

His brown eyes turned back to the sleeping form on the swing, she was going to be sick by morning if he didn't do something. He smirked again as he carefully lifted her small frame into his arms, he chuckled when she snuggled into the warmth of his chest. He turned and laid on the swing with her, his body was almost too big to fit on the swing, he kept one foot firmly on the porch floor because he wasn't trying to swing himself to sleep or fall off. He chuckled softly when he felt her leg wrap around one of his as she snuggled closer to his side, with her cheek resting against his chest. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. As he drifted to sleep.

As the sun slowly started to rise from the east the sunlight filled the porch, and shined into Daniella's face as she was suddenly aware of the warmth that had surrounded her. She slowly stared to wake up, and was now suddenly aware that she was not laying in the swing alone. Her pale blue eyes blinked open a few times as she turned her head up and saw a softly snoring Quileute guy. Jared to be more precise. Jared had imprinted on her friend Kim when they were in high school, but Daniella was best friends with him since birth practically. Jared and Paul bumped heads a lot because of the way Paul treated her. Jared, Jake, Leah and Seth were missing from Emily and Sam's last night. They must've been on patrol.

Daniella smirked as she tried to wake up Jared, but it wasn't happening. Dani tried shoving off the swing but it was sort of like moving a semi with a spoon, it wasn't happening. Daniella snapped her fingers as Panzer jumped up and walked over, she giggled as she gripped the side of Jared's belt and Panzer grabbed it with his teeth and with a couple of jerks from Panzer, Jared's body slid off the swing and hit the porch flooring with a loud thud.

Jared was bounced awake as he felt the pain and his eyes shot open when he looked up and saw Daniella's giggling face staring down at him from the swing, "Morning sunshine." Jared's raspy voice vibrated his chest, "Morning...What the hell happened?" Dani smiled, "What in the name of all is holy and good on earth were you thinking when you decided to lay on the swing with me?" Jared chuckled as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head from where it bounced off the porch floor, "I was thinking of trying to keep my best friend warm, so she wouldn't catch pneumonia because her dumb ass fell asleep outside in the rain with no blanket in a t-shirt and shorts."

Daniella smiled warmly, "How sweet of you...But I'm telling Kim you was trying to cop a feel." Jared's eyes widened, "I would never and you know it!" Daniella giggled, "Yea I know. You imprinted on Kim, it's always her and we don't see each other like that anyways, but I would love to see her reaction." Jared groaned, "C'mon Dani...It's bad enough she's trying to bait me into getting her pregnant and we've only been married for six months." Dani laughed hard as she sat back in the swing, "You better give her some babies soon or she's going to make your life a living hell. You already know more than anything she has wanted a baby since you imprinted on her." Jared nodded, "I know I know. Don't get me wrong I want to have a few thousand with her, I just want to be married a little longer than six months. You know me I plan ahead for everything." Daniella leaned over and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Something you cannot plan for. Give her what she wants and you'll both be happy."

Jared chuckled, "Yea I know, so I heard you went by and fixed up Embry." Dani sat back again, "Yea...He should be up and running with the pack today...Of course the asshole had to put his two cents in every chance he got." Jared growled, "Why can't he just leave you alone." Daniella scowled, "Because I'm his imprint and he feels it necessary to make my life a living hell until the day we both die. Screw him. After fifteen years of bullshit and torture you'd think he would've gotten tired of it...But of course not. He's still the same little asshole he always was."

Jared shook his head, "I don't understand how he can be that way still after he imprinted on you." Dani shrugged as she stood up from the swing and stretched, "Because Paul is Paul and he's never going to change. He's going to be the same for the rest of his life. One day something will happen and he's going to look back and realize what a mess he made of everything in both our lives. But I really could care less right now as long as he stays out of my life and hair then I'm good." Jared chuckled, "You should be more bitter about all of this."

Dani frowned, "I'm as bitter as I can be for someone I hate to love and love to hate...Let's go get Kim and get some breakfast." Jared nodded and followed her to her car as they left.

The blackened eyes watched from the tree line as they left. Jealousy filled his body from head to toe.


	4. Ch 4 Remembering

**Chapter 4** - Remembering

_"Daniella Marie, you have to keep this secret sacred. You have to promise me you didn't see anything tonight."_

Daniella nodded quietly, "Yes grandmother." As she watched Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Sam carefully carrying out Jake.

They'd been in a huge battle against the vampires when they'd agreed to make an alliance with the Cullen's. Jake had the misfortune of being crushed on the right side of his body. Carlisle Cullen and her grandmother had carefully re-broken his bones so they could re-heal properly. They were going to do it at Jake's house, but decided against it, not wanting to put his father Billy through the task of listening to Jake scream in pain.

Daniella noticed it was getting dark outside and knew she had to be home soon. She hugged her grandmother and left quietly. Half way home a deep voice resonated behind her, "You shouldn't be out here alone...You know what can happen." Daniella turned around and saw Paul staring back at her. He'd practically tormented her since birth, "What now suddenly you want to show concern? Screw you Paul." Daniella turned and continued on, when a hot hand on her upper arm stopped her from continuing.

Dani stopped and looked up at him, "What do you want from me Paul? What you haven't tormented and tortured me enough to last you a life time? You want to continue it?" Paul shook his head, "No I'm sorry Daniella...Okay...I don't know what to say to you anymore." Dani squinted her eyes at him, "You're sorry? That's what you have to say? And what exactly are you sorry for?" Paul sighed heavily, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you...I know I was an ass. I never meant anything I said or did to you. I'm a stupid seventeen year old idiot."

Dani scoffed, "You got that right...Only it's not from just the seventeen year old in front of me. You're the same bully who used to put gum in my hair in grade school, and dead spiders in my food in Jr. high, tripping me and slapping my books out of my hands and shoving me into the mud in high school and the same rotten jack ass whose made a game out of making my life miserable for the last ten years of my life. I'm an easy target for you. I'll just continue to be an easy target for you until the day I leave La Push...Which is going to be soon and I hope with everything I have in me that I never have to see your face again."

Daniella turned to leave, when suddenly she was jerked back in front of Paul, his almost blackened eyes staring intensely into her pale blue eyes, "I don't want you to leave Dani. I love you...I don't want to live my life without you in it." Dani blinked as the tears streamed down her face suddenly, "You don't want to live your life without me? La Push has plenty of cliffs, find one and jump off of it. You don't love me; you're not capable of loving anyone but yourself Paul. How could you even possibly say you love me...You don't even know me enough to even think it let alone say it."

Paul growled, "Because I imprinted on you Daniella. You're my fuckin soul mate." Paul gripped her upper arms tighter as he jerked her against his body and his lips crashed into hers. Daniella's head was clouded, pain brings misery, she'd been in love with Paul her whole life, it was just a terrible crush she had on him. One she couldn't escape even if she wanted to. Daniella pulled away and then did something she never thought she could do...She punched him in the nose. HARD.

The following week she left La Push.  
  
Since Leah had been phasing she was able to explain what imprinting was and everything else. Leah took flack from Sam for telling her, but since she was an imprint it wasn't too much of a tongue lashing.

Leah chuckled, "I can't believe he just came out and told you like that...He had to of seriously seen the error of his ways that night. Though I can't blame you for being bitter towards him. It's not every day a guy is a dick to you for ten years and suddenly he wants to lay out all the talk of love and imprinting...did he really expect you to fall at his feet?"

Daniella shrugged, "I'm sure I don't know. Sometimes I think my life would've just been better had I not been born or I don't know, I should've stayed away from La Push. All my feelings for Paul are starting to come back and I know it's from the damn imprinting. But I refuse to give into a creep who bullied me my whole life. I don't care if he did say he was sorry."

Leah smiled, "Yea, he can stick his sorry up his..."

"Two women on the verge, what are ya'll conversing about?" Seth's cheerful voice cut Leah off.

Daniella looked at her younger cousin she couldn't believe how much he'd grown in five years. Leah smirked, "We were talking about how you shouldn't eavesdrop." Suddenly Leah grabbed his wrist and yanked him down to the sand as Dani jumped on his back and they shoved his face into the sand as Leah grabbed his head and shoved a handful of sand into his open mouth.

Daniella shrieked as Seth bucked her off his back, she had her eyes closed waiting to hit the sand with a hard thud, but it never came. Instead she felt herself pressed against hot skin. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw it was Jake who had caught her. He carefully set her on her feet as he watched Dani turned around and jumped into his arms as he hugged her tightly. He'd be lying if he said no one had missed her. She'd been gone for five years and Seth had just barely told him this morning she'd been back for a week. Jake placed her back on her feet, "So you've decided to return to us." After she nodded, Jake continued, "Don't leave again please." Dani smiled softly, "I won't...At least not for a while."

Daniella smiled softly as she could hear Seth over by the water retching trying to get the sand out of his mouth and then heard him starting to gargle the ocean water to remove the rest of it out of his mouth. Leah was sitting in the sand holding her stomach laughing...Well until Seth turned his glare towards her, Leah jumped up, "You know since my little brother has gotten older, he's really adapted my attitude for pranks."

Daniella and Jake couldn't help laughing as they watched Leah phase and run off into the woods, as Seth ran by stopping and kissed Dani on the head and then continued as he phased and ran off after her.


	5. Ch 5 The Talk

**Chapter 5** - The Talk

Daniella and Jake walked along the sandy beach talking and laughing. Dani finally stopped and looked up at Jake, "I have to ask you a personal question." Jake smirked, "How personal?" Daniella's smile faded, "How did you feel after Bella left, you know with Edward, him changing her? Her choosing him over you." Jake scowled, "Why in the world would you want to know about that Dani?" Daniella frowned, "I just need someone's opinion and I don't want to hear Leah's bitter rant about Emily and Sam anymore. I just need to know. I want to know if it's the same way I feel...Ya know."

Jake rolled his red lips together as he flexed his hands into fists, "You mean because of Paul." Daniella just nodded. Jake sighed heavily, "For the longest time, I felt like I wasn't supposed to be happy. That being alone and heartbroken was the only thing I was supposed to feel. I thought my imprinting was broken. I thought that because I was supposed to be the alpha but stepped down and let Sam take over, I just figured since imprinting screwed up his life so bad it was how it was supposed to go for me as well. What's this really all about Dani?"

Daniella shook her head, "All the time I was gone for the last five years I finally got rid of all those damn feelings for Paul. Suddenly I was in La Push for 12 hours and they all came rushing back. Now, I've been here for a week and I feel like I'm seventeen again and I want nothing more than to go to his house and beg him to shove me in the mud again."

Jake frowned, "Why the hell would you want him to do that to you Daniella?" Dani frowned, "Because at least it would be some kind of contact. He'd be touching me." Jake walked over and wrapped his long arms around her as she started to softly cry. Daniella shook her head, "This is so stupid Jake. I should hate him. He tormented me my whole damn life. I don't understand." Jake's frown deepened, "I know Dani, I know...After all the bullshit you had to go through now you get to feel like your soul is being tormented without him in your life."

Jake could feel his heart break for her, he'd seen firsthand just how cruel Paul had been to her. When they were phased and on patrol, he could see all the memories flooding Paul's mind, and could see the pain Paul was constantly in. It definitely was a constant pain, he didn't realize how bad he'd fucked up her life until it was too late and she'd left.

Paul watched from a distance as Jake consoled his imprint. He'd heard the whole conversation and closed his eyes as he felt the pain from her. Paul had some inner demons that not a whole lot of people knew about. His father had been abusive towards him and a lot of the nights when he was drunk and knew hitting Paul wasn't going to hurt him because he'd already started phasing, he would start swinging a baseball bat at Paul. It was a lot of the reasoning behind his volatile temper. But before phasing he didn't have an outlet for the anger that being a wolf provided for him, so he took it out on someone weaker than him. Daniella Clearwater.

Once the pack had found out Paul had imprinted on her, they pleaded with Sam to give an alpha order for him to stay away from her. Sam gave it and Paul listened to it. Until the night he kissed her. He could see the scared look in her eyes as they carried Jake out. He was suddenly aware of what having an imprint meant. He'd gone back, he meant to beg her for his forgiveness but instead like always his temper got the better of him and he'd blurted out he was in love with her and kissed her. She rejected him not that he could really blame her. And when she punched him, he honestly couldn't get mad at her. He tried. He tried hard to get pissed, but suddenly his temper was missing and there was a hole in his life where she'd been.

Paul couldn't take it anymore as he ran further into the trees and let out a pained howl.

Jake and Daniella both jumped at the howl. She looked up at Jake, "It was Paul wasn't it?" Jake nodded, "Yea. Look I'm not going to lie to you. I know about all the messed up things he's done to you. You know how much I hate wolf telepathy. But when you left, Paul's thoughts have never strayed from you. It doesn't matter if he dated other girls or was only with them to have sex. His mind was always about you. I know it hurts, because I've been there and got over it when I imprinted last year. The pain is always going to be there, but until you both sit down and actually talk about it, then you're both going to forever be stuck as dueling tormented souls. You from his cruelty towards you and him for the pain he's caused you and was never able to say he was sorry. He knows the half ass sorry he gave you the week before you left wasn't good enough. It wasn't nearly good enough. He knows he needs to come at you with something more than just a half ass apology.

Dani smiled softly, "I hate it when you're the voice of reason Jacob. By the way...Did you just say you imprinted?" Jake blushed slightly, "Yea. You need to come to the bonfire tomorrow night and meet her. she's really great. And taking the whole wolf thing pretty well. She's still kind of skittish when the guys get loud and fight amongst themselves but other than that she's pretty feisty with them. Her name is Adriana." Daniella smiled, "You mean to tell me you imprinted on my best friend from high school?" Jake chuckled, "Guilty."

They continued to laugh and talk as Jake walked her home as she walked up the steps, Jake stopped her as he grabbed her hand, "Please trying to come tomorrow night. I think it's a good time for everyone to do some making up and healing." Dani nodded, "I'll think about it...I promise." She winked at him as she headed into the house and watched as he headed into the trees.


	6. Ch 6 Same Ole  Same Ole

**Chapter 6** - Same Ole...Same Ole

Daniella looked in the mirror and couldn't believe she was actually considering going to that damn bonfire in an hour. She had on her jean cargo capris, a blue form fitting t-shirt, with her white sneakers, she left her hair down.

15 minutes later she was walking onto the beach with Panzer. She walked towards the bonfire the first person she was greeted by was Claire as she tackled her into the sand with a hug. The guys laughter from the bonfire echoed along the beach. They watched as Panzer laid down next to the giggling girls licking both of their faces. Quil chuckled as he jogged over and helped both of them stand up. As soon as Daniella was back on her feet, she was greeted with warm hugs from Kim, Emily, Leah and Adriana.

Daniella sat down near the fire as she smirked at Adriana, "So Jake imprinted on you...He tells me you seem to be taking it well." Adriana laughed, "Yea...As well as any girl can who's boyfriend turns into a giant wolf." Dani giggled, "How do you really feel?" Adriana looked around making sure Jake wasn't near, "He grows a tail Dani. I don't know what to really think. I'm a little scared, anxious, nervous, but I love him. I feel safe with him where ever we go. A Tail damn it! A tail pops out of his ass! Or where ever it comes from." By now Daniella was laying in the sand laughing while holding her stomach.

Jake jogged over and squatted down next to Adriana as he smirked, "You do realize I can hear you." Adriana quirked an eyebrow with a confused look on her face. Jake chuckled, "Wolf hearing...But don't worry eventually I'll let you in on the secret of where we hide our tail in human form." Adriana flushed bright red, when Jake laughed and kissed the top of her head and took back off to throw the football with the guys.

A car door slamming shut brought Daniella out of her laughing fit from the conversation between Jake and Adriana. She looked over and saw Paul had pulled up in his truck, and noticed he was with a girl about his age. She had long raven hair and was extremely beautiful. When they laced their fingers together, Paul leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips before he led her over to the bonfire, Daniella's heart dropped into her stomach.

She was pulled out of her moment of heartache when the guys started yelling Daniella's name. She looked over and laughed when she noticed Panzer stole their football and was hauling ass towards her. Adriana scowled, "I can't believe he brought her here." Dani looked at the sand, "Who is she?" Adriana made fake gagging noises, "Rachel...Jake's older sister. They've been seeing each other off and on for the last six months. Jake has told Paul repeatedly to stay away from his sister, and he's warned her several times to not even bother with Paul because he already imprinted, but Jake never told me who. Rachel knows but she still chooses to mess around with Paul." Daniella chewed her bottom lip, "I know who it was...Me."

Adriana's face fell, "Are you serious? After all the bullshit he put you through, he chose you to imprint on." Dani shook her head, "He didn't really chose me. The imprinting chose me as his soul mate...Just like it chose you as Jake's." Adriana suddenly hugged Daniella to her, "I'm so sorry Daniella." Daniella frowned, "Don't be...It happens."

Daniella stood from the sand as she walked over with Panzer following close behind her with the football still in his mouth. Jake walked over, "What gives man you're dog is a ball thief." Dani laughed, "Nah it just means he wants to join." Jake couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Daniella looked down, "Panzer give Jake the ball." Panzer looked up at Dani then walked over and let the ball drop into the sand at Jake's feet. Jake made a face as he picked it up, "Oh gross Dani, you're dog slobbered on the ball." Dani giggled, "Well good thing you're standing on a beach with all this available water huh." Jared and Seth both started laughing.

Embry jogged over as he suddenly grabbed Daniella and swung her around in circles. Daniella squealed out of surprise. Once her feet her back on solid ground she swatted Embry's arm as he laughed, "I just wanted to say thanks Dani...I had every confidence that you knew what you was doing." Dani laughed, "Aww, thank Embers. No you didn't but you know now huh?" Embry chuckled, "Yes, yes I do."

Jake was in mid throw when he looked over and saw Paul locking lips with his sister Rachel by the bonfire. Jake growled as he grabbed the football in one hand and squeezed it so hard a loud pop echoed off the water.

Jared fell back into the sand grabbing his chest, "OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN SHOT!"

Seth ran over and fell to his knees next to the deflated football, "NO FOOTBALL! NO! YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED FOOTBALL!"

Jake ran over and shoved Paul off of Rachel, "Get your filthy lips off my sister you fuckin mutt!" Paul started to come back at Jake when he reared back and punched Paul in the face and he fell back into the sand. Rachel spun around, "JACOB! What's the matter with you?" Jake looked at Paul who was planted in the sand and growled, "I warned you to stay away from my sister Paul." Paul growled back, "She's a big girl she can do as she damn well pleases." Jake scowled deeply, "You know just once I thought you'd changed Paul. That you grew the fuck up and matured, but you haven't. You're just as hell bent on breaking your imprint as you were in breaking her down before you imprinted on her."

Paul growled as he stood up, "What the fuck does this have to do with Daniella?" Jake growled as he pointed down the beach, "Don't you ever fuckin pay attention?" Paul's eyes followed where Jake was pointing and saw Daniella standing on the beach with her faithful sidekick Panzer next to her. He watched as she just looked from Rachel, to Jake and then to Paul.

Daniella patted the side of her leg as she walked up the beach past the quarreling threesome and to her vehicle. A warm hand on her shouldered stopped her, as she turned and looked into the eyes of her younger cousin Seth. Seth frowned, "You don't have to leave Dani." Daniella shook her head, "I shouldn't have come. I knew better then to come. I'm going home." Seth gently pushed her, "Get in. I'll drive you home." Dani blinked as tears slid down her cheeks, "No you don't have to. I don't want you to miss the fun." Seth scoffed, "What fun? The best part of the night was watching Jake sock Paul. So the fun is over. Let's go watch a movie." Dani tried to force a smile as she pushed Panzer into the back seat and sat in the passenger seat as Seth drove.

Panzer tried desperately to get into the front to be near Daniella when he heard her crying, but knew he couldn't get to her, so he laid his head on her shoulder as she scratched behind his ears.

All Daniella could think was 'Same old Paul.'.


	7. Ch 7 See You Around The Woods

**Chapter 7** - See You Around The Woods

Jake, Rachel and Paul watched as Daniella walked off the beach as Seth followed her and heard her car start a few minutes later and leave. Paul seriously didn't know Daniella was going to be there, he had brought Rachel with the intention of just trying to get Dani off his mind. It was working until he saw the pained look on her face and knew she'd seen him kissing Rachel.

Rachel looked at Jake, "Jacob I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you need to mind your own business. What Paul and I do is none of your concern." Jake growled, "It is my business. He's using you and you're using him. How much fun could the two of you possibly be having?" Paul looked up as he scowled, "What do you mean were using each other?" Jake ran his fingers through his hair he was extremely frustrated by the entire situation, "Paul you're using Rachel to try and get Daniella off your mind and Rachel is using you to make her ex-fiancée jealous."

Rachel gasped out of surprise, "JACOB BLACK! Why on earth would you say that?" Jake rolled his eyes, "Because it's true and you freaking know it. Stop lying to yourself and everyone else. I heard you talking with Becca a couple of weeks ago. You already know your ex-fiancée is in town and has been because he's trying to get you to come back to him. You've already said you was going to, but you want to have a little fun first." Rachel glared at her little brother, "You eavesdropping little mutt." Jake rolled his eyes, "Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?"

All of a sudden, Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder, as she turned around she knocked to the ground as a fist connected with her face. Jake's eyes widened in shock as he saw the fist was attached to Adriana's wrist.

Adriana walked over and stood by Jake was he wrapped his arm around her waist she glared down at Rachel, "Don't you ever think about calling Jake a mutt ever again, cause next time I won't be as nice. And believe me that was nice, because I didn't break anything. Paul the sooner you grow up and take responsibility for your actions, the sooner you'll realize that most women are only with you to use of you what they can. In the end you're going to be left a shell of your former self. And suddenly you'll start to realize the true pain you've put my best friend through for years. And Rachel, you knew Paul imprinted on someone already and you continue to be with him? You're such a snatch. Go back to your fiancée and leave Paul alone."

Jake could see Jared getting pissed off and Sam holding onto him, clearly the cat was fully out of the bag about Paul kissing Rachel in front of Daniella. Jake looked down at Paul and Rachel who still hadn't stood up yet as they were both rubbing their jaws, "You two should leave and that's just a recommendation. I highly suggest you two take my advice before Sam let's go of Jared." Paul stood up as he grabbed Rachel and up righter her onto her feet as well.

Paul glared at Jake, "This isn't over Black."

Jake scowled at Paul, "I didn't think it would be. I'll see you around the woods later for patrol."

Jake watched as Rachel and Paul left the beach to his truck and watched as they drove away. Jake looked down at the little spit fire by his side. Jake couldn't help the smirked that crossed his lips as Adriana looked up at him and smiled softly, "I sorry I punched your sister. But it doesn't matter who would've said that to you, they would've gotten punched too." Jake chuckled as he gently grabbed her right hand and lifted it to inspect her knuckles which were bruising fast and swelling. Jake placed a soft kiss to her knuckles, "C'mon Rocky, let's get you some ice before the swelling gets too bad."

They started to walk towards the bonfire when Jake stopped and suddenly pulled Adriana to his body, "By the way Adri, don't apologize for doing something you think is right. I'm kind of flattered you defended my honor." His hand pulled her chin up as his soft lips captured hers in a warm kiss as his arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands resting on his blazing chest. She was still getting used to his body temperature, but it was slowly growing on her.

As they pulled away Jake kissed her lips softly once more, before they headed over to the bonfire, smiling when Emily handed over a ziploc bag of ice, Jake carefully made sure Adriana was sitting down as he placed her hand on his leg and carefully placed the ice on her knuckles. He winced when she gasped.

Jared chuckled, "I've never seen Paul go down that hard before." Kim giggled, "Yea and Rachel damn...She hit the sand like a bag of used door knobs." Jake chuckled as he looked at Adriana, "My little protector." Adriana smiled, "My big protector."

Paul dropped Rachel off at home. Rachel scoffed, "Let's me guess were done?" Paul nodded, "Yea. We both knew this wasn't anything permanent." Rachel shrugged, "Of course not. I guess it was fun while it lasted. If you ever get tired of waiting around for your imprint to come to you, let me knew...I'm sure we could have double the fun." Paul scowled, "It's not Daniella's fault. It's mine. Now get out of my truck." Rachel's eyes went wide with shock she'd never heard Paul's voice that pissed off before. Rachel shook her head as she got out and slammed the door behind her.

A couple of hours later, Paul phased for patrol and he could just feel the anger coursing through his body. He came up over a hill and saw a reddish brown wolf and growled deeply. The wolf turned around and growled right back both of them snarling and baring their teeth at each other with malice and anger.

'Jake.'

'Paul.'


	8. Ch 8 Jake & Paul Battle

**Chapter 8** - Jake & Paul Battle

Clumps of fur fluttered through the trees as the wind picked up and Paul and Jake tore into each other. Biting, snapping, nipping, clawing, kicking, snarling, growling and yes even barking. Not to mention all the commotion going on in their heads as they yelled, cussed, ranted and raved at each other. Paul and Jake sank their teeth into each other more than a few hundred times.

It hurt as bad as taking a bullet, but they both had frustrations with each other that they couldn't get out in human form. They clawed up their far share of dirt, knocked over at least twenty trees just from throwing each other into them. After 45 minutes, they both re-phased and pulled their shorts on as they sat down on the forest ground in the middle of a clearing, both panting and breathing heavily, trying to get their breathing under control. Jake glanced at Paul, "You know if you don't want her as your imprint you need to just leave her alone."

Paul frowned as he sighed heavily, "I never said that Jake. Hell even you knew shit between me and Rachel was never serious. Don't get me wrong, I care about Rachel, but I'm in love with Daniella. I have been for a long time. When I was younger, I saw guys who liked girls picking on them, so I figured it was the right way to go. Then after all the shit started with my dad, I didn't know what to do with my anger and I made a game out of making her cry on a daily basis. When I saw she'd stopped crying and just rolled her eyes towards me, then I got cruel."

Paul felt sick to his stomach at the memories he had of his cruelty towards Daniella. Jake wiped his face off with his t-shirt, "Paul, man, I've been in your head. I saw the stuff you did to her. And I know after you imprinted on her it stopped. But by then she'd taken ten years of bullshit from you. What were you really expecting? That she was just going to fall madly in love with some jackass who tormented her?" Paul growled, "NO! I never thought that. I just wanted a chance to tell her how sorry I was. I realize she may never forgive me for it and it kills me to know I may have fucked up my chance to be with someone who is supposed to be my soul mate. But I don't know what to do anymore. I didn't know she was going to be at the bonfire tonight I swear to God. If I knew I wouldn't have invited Rachel and I would've tried talking to Daniella tonight. No one told me she was coming."

Jake looked at Paul, "I can't tell you what to do Paul. I really can't. Every decision you make in your life has to come from you. Just like after you imprinted on her you chose to stop torturing her. Right now you have to decide what's best for you and for Dani. You either fight to get her into your life because you love her or just give it up and let her go on with her life without you in it because you love her. Either way you have to chose. Any decision you make is going to have consequences. Now if you fight for her, you know she's going to fight you tooth and nail all the way, but the end results may be fully worth it. But if you decide to just walk away, you know it's going to leave both of you heartbroken."

Paul shook his head, "Either way...I could end up losing my chance with her. This really sucks. I see how happy you guys are with your imprints, and then I see what a fuckin mess I made of mine and I know I don't have anyone to blame but myself. And I know no one but me can fix the damage I've done and trying to heal the pain I've caused my own damn imprint. She's my whole world Jake. My only reason for staying alive." Jake patted Paul on the shoulder, "I know man...Believe me I know." The re-phased back into their wolf forms and talked as they continued to patrol.

Daniella snuck out of the house around 6 AM, she giggled to herself when she heard Seth's light snores from the living room couch. Panzer followed her out the door, she definitely needed a run as she pushed her ear buds into her ears and stretched out her muscles. She started out slow as Panzer trotted next to her, suddenly the music started to beat heavier and heavier in her eardrums forcing her feet and legs to move fast and she looked down to make sure Panzer was keeping up with her.

Of course he was. He was in just as good a shape as she was. she'd had him since he was 2 weeks old. She found him in a dumpster tied in a black plastic garbage bag. Some idiot clearly didn't want the responsibility of raising a puppy and just threw him away like yesterdays old newspaper. She saved him and got him cleaned up and made sure he had all his shots. She couldn't believe how big he was now. She'd picked a fitting name for him...Panzer. It was what German tanks were called. She figured German Sheppard he was going to get as big as a tank and as tough as one. Yup Panzer really did fit.

Daniella looked down and suddenly noticed Panzer was gone, she stopped and looked back and saw he was stopped in the middle of the road and was staring into the woods. Daniella jogged back over to him as she pulled her ear buds out and hung them around her neck as she looked into the trees as she looked down at Panzer, "What is it buddy?" His growl deepened and the hair on his back and rear was standing straight up. Daniella knew better then to go into the forest even during the day and the sun was floating over the mountains slowly. Which didn't happen often in La Push. Daniella patted her leg, "C'mon boy...We're not going through that way."

Suddenly the dog darted into the woods, "Panzer NO!"

A few seconds later and a dog yelping echoed just inside the trees.

Jake and Paul had come back together and were just about to re-phase into their human form because Jared and Embry were going to be taking over when they heard a blood curdling scream.

Jake looked at Paul, 'I really hate to say this...But that sounded like Daniella.'

Seth's voice cut in, 'Guys I can't find Daniella anywhere, I slept on her couch last night and when I woke up this morning she was gone.'

Paul closed his eyes, 'She's near and she's terrified. Her scent is close.'

The threesome took off as Jake let out a long howl. Soon the rest of the pack had joined them. They could only hope Daniella was ok and that they got to her in time.


	9. Ch 9 Livelihoods At Stake

Chapter 9 - Livelihoods At Stake

As the pack rounded the corner, they re-phased back and dressed quickly. They saw Dani sitting on her knees practically in the ditch, Jacob was close to yelling at Daniella. She was way too close to the tree line for his liking. He knew sometimes the vampire's were brave enough to come out and snatch people off the side of the road. As they all got closer they could hear sniffling. Jacob and Jared both walked over their eyes widened at what they saw. Panzer's body was lying on the ground; he had been torn in half…Literally.

The closer Jake and Jared got they noticed there was blood all down the front of Daniella and she was knelt down by the head of the animal petting it softly as a river of tears slid down her cheeks. The ground was caked with blood, they had to get Daniella out of there and burn the body and the blood or it would attract every bloodsucker within a 50 miles radius.

Daniella didn't hear the pack as they came up on her, when Jared squatted down and gentle touched her shoulder, she let out a surprised scream and turned and punched him in the nose. Jared fell back on his butt and groaned, "Son of a bitch Dani!" As blood poured out of his nose for a few seconds before it started to heal automatically. Daniella's eyes widened, "Oh JARED! I'm sorry! You scared the shit out of me."

Jake grabbed Daniella's shoulders and helped her stand up, "Dani what the hell happened?" Daniella shook her head, "It happened so fast…I was going for my normal morning run and Panzer stopped and was staring into the woods growling. I tried to get him to start running again, but he ran into the forest, and I know you guys don't want me going in there alone, so I didn't go. I heard him yelp and then the two pieces were thrown out." Jake rubbed her back trying to console her as she started to cry again.

Jared had fixed himself and cleaned the blood off himself as he stood up and touched Daniella's hand, "C'mon Dani let's get you home." Daniella shook her head no, "I can't leave him here like this." Jake cleared his throat, 'Dani You have no idea how much I'm going hate to have to tell you this…We need to burn him and the blood, if we don't it will attract more leeches." Dani shook her head violently, "NO! No you can't do that Jacob! PLEASE! He doesn't deserve that."

Paul couldn't take Daniella's tears anymore, he walked forward from the back of the pack and touched her hand softly, Daniella got quiet when she looked up and noticed it was Paul who was touching her. She didn't even have enough energy to fight with him. Paul frowned, "He has to burn him Dani. If we don't it's going to get dangerous around here; Worse than normal. Everyone's livelihoods are at stake. We have to get rid of the body and the blood fast. Burning it is the fastest way."

Daniella blinked as more tears slid down her face. Paul's frown deepened, "You can hate me for the rest of your life. But we really need to do this and fast. Chances are the damn leeches are already following the scent now."

Saddened eyes looked up at Paul again and his heart felt shattered. If he had to take the brunt of Daniella's hatred for the packs decision then he would. He deserved it anyways. He could just feel the pain and anguish rolling off of Daniella's frame in waves.

Paul closed his eyes trying to get the pain inside himself to subside. He knew from the interaction with the dog that Daniella had, it was easy to see why she was so hurt over the loss of Panzer. Paul tugged on her hand a little as he looked down into her eyes, "Let me take you home...Please. I don't want you to have to be here when they do it." Daniella shook her head, "No...I want to be here." Jake walked over and stood in front of Dani, "Let Paul take you home. You're covered in blood and I can't have you out here, you have a target painted on you with that blood on you. Plus I don't want you to see this."

Daniella finally nodded in agreement. She turned to walk away when she stopped and grabbed Jake's arm, he looked down at her and with her pleading eyes staring at him, "Promise me Jake. Please promise me you'll bury his ashes." Jake nodded stiffly, he had to promise her, if it was him and he asked she'd do it. He gave her hand a squeeze that was gripping his arm, "I promise Dani. A proper burial. I'll come by when were finished and check on you." Daniella nodded sadly as she turned back around and Paul's warm hand found the middle of her back as he carefully guided her down the hill.

They were about the equivalent of six blocks from her house. Paul knew she was still crying, she wasn't making a noise, but he could just feel it from head to toe. Once they got to the bottom of the hill, Daniella's hand on Paul's forearm stopped them both. Paul looked down, "What is it Daniella?" The sadness etched on her beautiful face. Paul watched as she walked over and threw up on the side of the road, he winced, he didn't know what to do for her, as he walked over and pulled her hair out of the way, slowly rubbing her back. When the puking subsided, she stood up straight and suddenly felt light headed.

Paul watched as she teetered, and he carefully lifted her into his arms and continued to her place. Daniella was going to protest, but at that point she didn't have enough energy to fight with Paul at the moment.

Once Paul got back to Daniella's house, he gently set her on the porch and noticed she was shakily trying to unlock the front door, but it just wasn't happening. He took the keys from her as she leaned her head against the door frame. Paul unlocked the door and put her keys on the table by the front door, "Go ahead and shower or soak. I'm gonna stay outside, I'll wait to leave until Jake gets here. I don't want you left unprotected." Daniella looked up at Paul, the pain in her eyes was almost more than he could bare, She nodded, "Okay."

Paul walked away and was about to walk down the steps, "Paul?"

He stopped and looked back at her, "Thanks...For carrying me. I know you didn't have to."

Paul nodded, "Anytime."

Daniella turned and walked inside as she decided it was time for a soak in the tub.

Definitely.


	10. Ch 10 Putting Leah's Attitude To Shame

**Chapter 10** – Putting Leah's Attitude To Shame

Once Daniella had soaked in the tub for an hour or so she dressed and walked outside and was going to sit on the swing, when she opened the front door, Paul was sitting just to the side of the steps in wolf form. She sighed softly as she stepped out the front door and closed it behind her. She walked over and sat on the steps as she looked over at him. She watched as his torso expanded and deflated with each deep breath.

Daniella scoffed, "How's come it just seems easier to be pissed off at you then to just try and talk to you? I could sit here and be perfectly fine and the second you come around I'm so pissed I see nothing but red." Paul snorted. Daniella shook her head, "I know. I'm stubborn and I'm such a huge bitch, that I put Leah's attitude to shame half the time...But I can't help it. And I know that you know all of it, you lived it with me. I just wish there was a way to go back and just erase or re-do the last fifteen years. Hell not even that because I haven't been around for the last five. I just wish we could go back knowing what we know now and use it then as a way to either keep us clear of each other until the moment you imprinted on me or make the memories good."

Paul let out a closed mouth grumble as he sighed heavily. Daniella nodded, "I know you're sorry for what you did...But sometimes sorry isn't enough. If you think about all the things you did in a ten year span...I mean do the math Paul. Once a day for five days a week because I didn't see you on weekends, fifty-two weeks in a year, for ten years...it's ten thousand some odd mean, harsh and cruel things you did. I mean at first I figured you'd get over it and move onto someone else, then you practically made a game of it to see if you could make me cry. Then when I got fed up with your bullshit, just when I thought things couldn't get worse...They did and I was wrong."

Paul let out a strained whine. He turned to face her as she looked into his eyes. Daniella frowned, "I'm completely torn Paul. I have been for years." She swallowed hard as she continued a few tears slipped out of her eyes as she never broke eye contract with him, "Half of me wants to tell you to go fuck yourself, to take this imprinting bullshit and shove it up your ass...as harsh as it may sound. But the other half of me wants to forgive you, let you take me in your arms and tell me everything is going to be alright, that we can forget the last fifteen years ever happened and just move on with our lives."

She blinked and a few more tears slid down as she brushed them away, "You have no idea how much I just want to be in your life. How much I've always wanted to be in your life. Even before you imprinted. Half the time I think you know I could take you shoving me in the mud or into locker doors again, because at least you'd be touching me in some way, shape or form. I don't know if it's the imprinting or just me, but I crave for you to just touch me. At this point I could handle you shoving me around again as long as you were touching me."

"You realize you talking about him physically hurting you, is hurting him inside right now."

Daniella looked up and saw Jake walking over, "He can feel your pain Dani. Because the imprinting gives him a physical connection to you. Mad, sad, happy, hurt, nervous. All of it." Daniella shook her head, "Is that supposed to make me feel better or worse Jake? Honestly? I know I'm a more bitter than Leah ever thought about being, and I know there's already one bitch in the pack. But I can't help any of these feelings. I've been someone's imprint longer than anyone with the exception of Emily. And I couldn't even enjoy it. I despised and loathed Paul for so long that after the imprinting happened, and I knew what he truly was I told myself I could ignore it. And I tried to by leaving for five years. Paul knows more than anyone I left to get away from him."

Daniella looked at Paul and could see the different emotions going through his eyes as she sniffled, "I told you once before that you didn't care about anyone but yourself, and I know the imprinting makes you care about me. But if you really care about me at all. Even the slightest, you'll figure out some way to make the pain leave. Until then I'm just going to continue to be torn completely in half."

Daniella stood from the steps as she stepped closer to Paul she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the end of his wet nose. Daniella walked inside the house. Jake looked at Paul, "I know bud. But it's a start you know. If you want I'll help think of some ways for you to figure the whole mess out. But for now Sam says for you to stay posted in the trees across from Dani's place. He knows you want to keep an eye on her. But I don't have patrol until mid-night and Adri is on her way over here to eat dinner so if you need something to eat do it before mid-night.

Jake watched as Paul nodded and took off. Jake had to help Paul and Daniella. They were each other's soul mates. The imprinting wouldn't have picked Daniella for Paul, for no reason. There was always a reason for everything that happened. Jake just had to figure out why and then clue Paul in at the same time. 


	11. Ch 11 Good Point

**Chapter 11** - Good Point

Sun shined through the windows of the house. Daniella opened her eyes and looked around the bedroom. She couldn't stop dreaming of Paul. Wolf form, human form it was a never ending dream. She knew it was from the imprinting. Ever since she'd had the talk with Paul and let him know everything she felt and needed to say, she'd been dreaming of him. Of course she hadn't left the house in five days either. Jared and Kim had been kind enough to get rid of Panzers pillows, blankets, toys, food, treats, food dishes, collar and leash. Daniella couldn't bring herself to do it.

She'd been highly depressed about losing Panzer, he'd been a huge part of her life for so long. Raising him from just a puppy, watching him grow, she missed having him around to cheer her up. Sometimes she felt like Panzer was somewhat of a replacement for Paul. She smirked ruefully. She could put all her love into Panzer and get love in return. Completely the opposite with Paul.

Daniella was pulled from her private thoughts when there was a knock on the door. She pulled herself from bed and walked down stairs and pulled the door open. She was surprised to see Paul's dark brown eyes staring back at her. She couldn't even get the words out of her mouth to ask him why he was there. She squinted her eyes as her head cocked to the side.

Paul had a frown on his beautiful Greek God like features. They just stood there for a good fifteen minutes staring into each other's eyes, before Paul finally spoke up, "I...uh...I just wanted to check on you. You haven't been outside in days Dani." Daniella scowled, "Are you suddenly the outside monitor?" Paul sighed heavily, "No. I never said that. I was just concerned." Dani's scowl deepened, "Who told you I haven't been outside?" Paul chuckled at the venom in her voice...Only he could bring out her pissed side that fast, "No one...Wolf Psychic 101...The ability to read minds comes in handy sometimes. Jared left his wide open...Four days?"

Daniella dropped the scowl but not the attitude, "What do you care?" Paul slumped, "I care Daniella. I never said I didn't care. You just assume I don't care because of the shit that happened between us in school." Daniella glared at Paul, "Can you stand there and tell me you honestly don't blame me?" Paul shook his head, "No I can't...I know it's my fault Daniella. Don't you think I know? The last five years have been a special torture for me. I didn't have any control over who I imprinted and for some reason the Quileute God's decided to pick the girl I've been cruel to for ten years to be my soul mate. I don't know why. No one understands it. I personally, could give a shit less how the soul mate gets picked. But I do happen to give a shit about you. I've been in love with you for years. Even before I imprinted."

Did he just really say he's been in love with her for years? Before the imprinting? Do what? Daniella couldn't bribe her voice to say anything.

Paul's fist slammed against the door jam, "Damn it Daniella, this is not the way I wanted it to be between us, but I have no one to blame for it but myself. I don't deserve you, you don't deserve someone like me. No one deserves me. I have a short temper and I can get extremely volatile in seconds. I don't ever want what happened to Emily to happen to you. Because I know I hurt you enough growing up. God knows I kept pushing until I couldn't push anymore. But I can't help the way I feel about you. And I know you're probably thinking that if I loved you I wouldn't have treated you the way I did. I was a stupid, Stupid, STUPID kid. Everyone does stupid shit when they are kids. I'm clearly no exception to the rule. And I know I took it way too far. What do I have to do to prove to you I'm not that same little asshole you've hated your entire life?"

Daniella was taken aback by Paul's semi outburst; she swallowed hard and finally got her voice to work properly again, "I can't tell you that. Because I've grown up feeling only one way about you. So I sure as hell don't know how to make myself feel anything remotely different. Clearly whatever it is, it has to come from you. But I don't even know where to tell you to begin."

Paul nodded in understanding, "I know. It's my mess to clean up. I take full responsibility. I just want a chance to make it up to you. I don't expect for anything to change between us over night Dani. I just want a chance to fix it. I know I don't deserve it; but I want it more than anything. Not more than I want you in my life, because I have to fix it before I can have you in my life."

Daniella nodded. "Mmhmm Good point." As she let his words mull around in her head. She really was having a hard time being this close to him and not touching him at all. Her concentration was always fuzzy when he was around and was even worse when he was no more than a foot away from her, pleading with her to give him a chance to fix things between them. He was right he didn't deserve one. But he was right about one thing the Quileute God's chose her for some reason. Who was she to try and stop fate from happening? She was proud to have been chosen to be an imprint, even if her imprinter wasn't all that perfect. She was sure somewhere down the line it was all going to fix itself…or maybe she just hoped it would.

Paul couldn't stop staring into her eyes. In something about a whisper she mumbled, "I just need to…umm…" Paul's tongue slowly came out and wet his suddenly dry lips. Her eyes were hypnotizing him deeply. He watched as her beautiful red lips slightly smirked at him as she suddenly reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down as her lips crashed into his.

Paul's hands had a mind of their own as he grabbed her hips and yanked her against his body and then turned and pushed her back against the door jam. Their lips moving in time together. She moaned when his tongue caressed hers inside her mouth. His lips felt so good against hers. It had been a FIVE long YEARS since the first and last time he'd kissed her. She couldn't have stopped herself even if she wanted to…And she definitely did NOT want to. Her fingers weaved in through his soft black hair; his chest was smashed against hers. His tongue was fighting for dominance and she couldn't help but allow it.

A long piercing howl echoed through the trees and suddenly Paul and Daniella pulled apart. They were both panting because they both desperately needed oxygen in their lungs. Paul's head snapped to the direction of the howl in the forest across the street from Daniella's house. Daniella carefully removed herself from Paul's hands and slowly stepped back into the house as his head snapped in her direction and he looked like he wanted to let out a whine. Daniella kept a straight face, "Go on…Their calling you."

Paul gave her a curt nod as he slowly started to turn, Daniella smirked, "Bye Paul."

Paul returned the smirk, "Bye Daniella." Then turned and jogged across the street and disappeared into the tree line.


	12. Ch 12 Seth's Confession

**Chapter 12** – Seth's Confession

About 5 weeks later, everyone was sitting on the beach around a huge bonfire. Daniella noticed someone was missing. She looked over at Leah, "Where's Seth?" Leah shrugged her shoulders, "Not sure. He's been moping around now for a couple of weeks. No one can get inside his head long enough to figure out why." Daniella popped out her bottom lip in a deep frown, "And no one knows where he is?" Sam cleared his throat and Daniella looked over at him, as she smirked and walked over, he leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

Daniella looked over and saw the huge sandy colored wolf sitting on a huge rock off the ocean. Dani giggled, "How did I miss that? Boys as big as a fuckin tank. I just walked right by him like he was a flower in the sand." Sam chuckled, "It's okay Dani. Go talk to him...He won't even let me or Jake in his head. Maybe you can help him." Daniella nodded as she walked away from the bonfire and over to the rock. Her hand came out and her index finger softly brushed against Seth's paw.

Seth jumped and lifted his front paw as his eyes turned down to see his favorite cousin staring back at him with a small smile playing on her lips. Seth whimpered. Daniella rubbed his paw, "C'mon...Go phase back and let's go for a walk." Seth stood and shook out his fur as he jogged away into the tree line and came back out with a smile on his face. Daniella noticed he had pulled his shorts and a t-shirt on. Daniella held out her hand as Seth jogged up and took it in his as they started walking along the beach.

Daniella glanced at Seth sideway, "So what's go on with you lately?" Seth sighed heavily, "Did you ever feel like you didn't belong Dani?" Daniella chuckled, "Every day of my life. What has you all twisted?" Seth frowned, "Can I ask you a serious question and have you answer it seriously?" A worried look crossed Daniella's face, "Seth you know you can ask me anything and I'll answer it as best as I can."

Seth stopped walking as he turned and looked at her, "Did you ever feel like it made a mistake with you?" Daniella quirked an eye brow, "It? Tell me what it is and I might have an answer." Seth sighed heavier, "You know the thing that chooses who imprints and who doesn't. I mean is it the Quileute God's or elders or fate...What is it that decides who imprints? With all the shit you was put through with Paul...Don't you ever feel like they made a mistake? That you're not really supposed to be his imprint...I mean you and Jared are best friends...Maybe you was supposed to be with him or Jake or Embry...Maybe Paul accidentally imprinted on you which got in the way of your true soul mate not being able to imprint on you. Maybe you're punishment to Paul for being such a dick to you all those years."

Daniella turned and gripped Seth's shoulders gently, "Listen, Paul is paying the price right now for being such a dick all those years. He's miserable without me. I kind of enjoy the fact that I have such a strong bonded power over him. It's a nice revenge of sorts. But in some ways I do feel like imprinting messed up on us. But then again it wouldn't have let him imprint on me if we were meant to be with each other. If it was wrong on all levels he would've imprinted on someone else. Now what has you wanting to talk about imprinting?"

Seth chewed his bottom lips, "I sort of...Imprinted." Daniella smiled widely, "Isn't that a good thing?" When he didn't return her smile, hers faded from her face, "No? Okay maybe not. Seriously Seth what is this all about?" Seth swallowed hard as he blinked and a couple of stray tears slid down his russet colored cheeks, as his voice dropped to a somewhat whisper, "You know me Dani...I've never been mean to a soul. Never...To anyone. So why would the Quileute God's have me imprint on one person who I actually did hurt?"

Daniella shook her head, "Seth you're not making any sense honey." Seth blinked as more tears slid down his cheeks, "I hurt my imprint Dani...Brady, Collin and I were throwing the football around and I crashed into her and she fractured her wrist. I squatted down to help her up and as soon as I looked at her I imprinted." Dani smiled weakly as she cupped Seth's burning cheeks in her hands trying to wipe the tears away with her thumbs, "Seth you didn't do it on purpose. It's not like you meant to hurt her. I know you. You wouldn't hurt a fly." Seth whined, "Why does it hurt so bad then Dani?"

Daniella wrapped her arms around Seth as he buried his face into her neck and cried. He was still so young and completely wore his heart on his sleeve. Daniella comforted him as best as she could. She promised that she would help him come up with a plan to help apologize to his imprint.

Paul watched from the bonfire. He could hear the whole conversation. He knew the others were tuning him out because they were too busy having fun and just relaxing. But Paul couldn't pull his eyes from his imprint. She was loving and caring and he NEVER deserved someone like her. He had been trying to think up a way to fix the disaster between them. He'd already gotten his plan in motion. He smirked to himself knowing she'd find her surprise when she got home that night.


	13. Ch 13 Asking Us To Dance

**The song that I used as the inspiration for this chapter was Asking Us To Dance By: Kathy Mattea...Download the song you'll understand. ~Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13** - Asking Us To Dance

Daniella was able to calm Seth down. They sat in the sand away from the others as she pulled out cash from her pocket and handed it to him. His imprint had gone into the hospital to have surgery on her fractured wrist, because the break wasn't healing properly, which is why Seth felt so terrible. He hurt her physically and it came back to bite him on the ass.

Seth shook his head as he was trying to push the money back into Daniella's hand, "I can't take this Daniella." Dani glared at her younger cousin as she took his hand and placed the money in his palm and closed his hand over it, "Seth...Listen to me. The only way you're going to feel even remotely better, is by going to see her at the hospital. Take her a teddy bear and some carnations. I promise. It will work."

Seth looked at Daniella skeptically, "I don't know."

Daniella giggled, "I promise. Seth I wouldn't lie to you. Believe me she's missing you as much as you're in pain. You have no idea how much I just want to throw myself into Paul's arms every day for the last five years. I could sit here and bullshit everyone about how I forgot all about him and La Push, but I'd be lying. I'm his imprint and every day were not together it hurts a little more. You couldn't possibly understand the pain yet. I mean I know you hurt because you know you physically hurt your imprint. But Paul imprinted on me when we were both seventeen...And here we are five years later, and I just want him to touch me. I feel like my insides are bleeding and they will never stop."

Seth smiled softly as he threw his arms around Daniella and pulled her to him kissing her on the top of her head, she laughed a little as she shoved him, Seth stuck his tongue out as he jumped up and pulled Dani to her feet before tossing her over his shoulder and walking back over to the bonfire.

Leah walked over as she smirked, "Finally got the bur out from under his saddle?" Daniella laughed, "Yea. He just needed some help. Now whether he uses my advice is up to him." Seth chuckled, "Of course I'm going to use it. You've never steered me wrong Daniella." Daniella smiled warmly as she ruffled his hair. Seth scowled, "Man! Now I have to fix my hair before I go see...Never mind."

Daniella laughed, and as she said good night to everyone, she could hear the guys giving Seth a hard time...Knowing Seth was going to have to explain his imprint sooner or later. She got in her jeep as she drove back to her house. She pulled up in front of her house and locked up her vehicle. As she walked up the steps she saw something sitting on the welcome mat. As she moved closer she couldn't stop the smile that adorned her lips.

Daniella squatted down and picked up the bouquet of blue roses. Her favorite flower. There was twenty-four of them. They smelled heavenly. She saw the small card with them. She recognized the writing on the card.

_Walk across the street...I have a question I want to ask you._

Daniella knew it was Paul's handwriting. She placed the beautiful flowers on the swing as she took a deep breath and walked across the street. Daniella's yes turned into the trees, "Okay...Where are you Paul?" Paul chuckled at her stubbornness, "Keep walking would you...You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you in here." Daniella smirked as she continued to walk.

As she came to a clearing of trees and the moonlight was shining brightly down on Paul who was standing there. His black cut off shorts hanging low on his hips and his white t-shirt fit him like a second skin. Daniella walked up and stood in front of him, "Well I'm here. What would you like to ask me?"

Paul smirked down at her, "You're really impatient has anyone ever told you that?" Daniella walked as he squatted down in front of her and took her foot in his hand and removed her sneaker, then did the same thing with her other shoe. Daniella nodded, "Yes of course. Probably a hundred times. Why in the world did you remove my shoes?" Paul couldn't help chuckling at her again, "Patience is a virtue." He stood up as he stared down into her eyes. He couldn't help smirking at her again. He never could get over how beautiful she was and always would be.

Paul held out his hand, "Dance with me...Please." Daniella quirked an eyebrow at Paul, "I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but were in the middle of the woods and there is no music." Paul couldn't help chuckling again at her, "Just trust me this once please."

Daniella looked at Paul like he was crazy, but decided to humor him, as she placed her hand in his, he carefully pulled her into his arms and soon they were slowly moving to the sound of the thunder that rumbled in the sky. A few streaks of lightning, lit up both of their faces. As they became on and continued to slowly move. Paul turned her a couple of times, but always pulled her back into his arms.

Suddenly the moonlight was covered up by the dark grey clouds above the trees as they opened up and it started to lightly drizzle on the slowly dancing couple. They continued to dance, somehow they couldn't stop. It just felt right. The music of the thunder and the soft music in their minds. the continued to move as one. Their clothing was stuck to their skin, but the wolf heat from Paul's large body kept them both warm.

After a few more minutes, they stopped moving and Paul, ran his hands over her wet hair, just taking in her beauty. Her scent that always seemed to linger. She smelled like gardenia's. The flower scent was always on her body and in her hair and even on her skin. Paul's forehead came down and pressed against hers. His eyes drifted closed as he inhaled her scent. A pained look crossed his beautiful features. Almost as if he didn't want to let go of her, his lips were pressed together. When his eyes opened up he was staring into hers. He looked up when the rain started coming down harder.

His gaze shifted down to her, "You should go back to the house. I don't want you catching a cold and I have to go on patrol before Sam has my head." Daniella rolled her lips together as she nodded. She pushed up on her toes as her cold lips brushed against Paul's warm cheek. She turned and walked out of the forest. Stopping at the tree line, she looked back and saw Paul behind her, knowing he'd make sure she got in the house safely.

"Thanks for the dance...And the flowers. They are beautiful."

"You're welcome. And they're not nearly as beautiful as you...But then again, nothing ever will be."

"Night Paul."

"Night Daniella."


	14. Ch 14 Losing Control

**Chapter 14** - Losing Control

Adriana and Jake drove to her house in silence after the bonfire. Adriana's voice cut through their silence as they walked up to her house, "I feel bad for Daniella having to take shit from Paul for ten years and now going through him trying to make up for losing complete control of his life with her." Jake shook his head, "I could never lose control the way Paul has with Daniella." He slid the key into the front door and opened the door and let her walk in first. As he followed her in he tossed the keys on the counter as she walked over to Jake. He was leaning against the counter.

Adriana touched Jake's cheek, "What's so wrong with losing control?" Jake took Adriana's hand in his and pulled it away from his skin…His body was reacting before when she snuggled up against him at the bonfire, but now in an enclosed space, her perfume, her voice and her soft touch was REALLY affecting his body.

Jake scowled thinking she was being serious, "Losing control is not an option right now." Adriana leaned forward so her mouth was close to his ear, "What if I want you to lose control?"

Oh God! Her sweet warm breath grazed his earlobe…he'd forgotten he still had a hold of her soft hand. The skin on skin contact was driving him practically insane. Jake groaned, "I don't know if I want you to see me lose control." Adriana smiled, "I want to." Adriana leaned in and kissed the side of his neck softly…Jake's head fell back as he tried to control his labored breathing.

Adriana stood back and looked at her handy work…She knew Jake wanted her as much as she wanted him…but for some reason he was treating her like she was made of china. Adriana smirked as she leaned forward and softly kissed Jake's Adam's apple. Jake's hands suddenly went to Adriana's hips. As Jake enjoyed Adriana's lips kissing along his neck and collar bone. Jake's breathing was really becoming labored now. Adriana pulled back and looked at Jake's eyes…they were a deeper chocolate brown…a passion filled brown…Jake finally couldn't take it anymore as he cupped her face with his scorching hands and captured her lips with his…practically kissing her breathless…

Her hands traveled up Jake's shirt, sliding over his abs around the sides of his love handles and to his back…Her fingertips sliding up and down his skin caressing him…Jake deepened the kiss as he felt her hands on him. They slowly made their way back and into the bedroom. Adriana pulled his shirt from his body…as they kicked their shoes off and Jake removed her shirt as well. They laid across the bed kissing and exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Jake's hands and slowly began to descend on her body, as he came to her bra and decided to relieve her of it.

Jake's lips left hers as he pushed her onto her back as his lips trailed fire ridden kisses down her neck across her chest and down to her nipples as he caresses her breasts with his hands. Adriana's hands slid up and were slowly sliding through his soft short black hair as she laid enjoying Jake's ministrations on her.

Jake's lips made their way back to her lips as his hands were working her jeans from her body…as Jake tossed her jeans, panties and socks across the room…Adriana gripped Jake's neck and pulled him back on the bed as she pushed him to lay on his back as she straddled his pelvis…His jean short covered erection rubbing against her inner thighs.

Adriana leaned over as Jake caressed her breasts and sides as he captured her lips again…She worked his top button from his jean shorts as she backed off the bed on her hands and knees she pulled his jeans shorts and boxers from his body as they landed on the same pile her clothes were in. Crawling back up Jake's body on her hands and knees…While looking into Jake's eyes she leaned her head down and slowly licked the pre-cum from his erect cock. Jake nearly came undone as he watched her pink tongue come out from between her soft red lips and caress his cock, which twitched at the touch of her saliva covered tongue.

Adriana continued her path up to Jake as he took her into his arms and rolled over as he kissed her lips…he stopped for a minute, "You want this right? As much as me?" Adriana smirked, "Maybe more then you." Jake couldn't help but laugh, "No - No definitely not more than me…Maybe as much as me…but not more."

Just in case of questions or worries later, Jake slipped on a condom while she wasn't pay attention…Jake slid between her thighs as he slowly started to enter her…She was so warm and wet and it felt like he was pushing himself into a velvet glove that seemed to just fit him perfectly…He wasn't sure if he was hurting her so as soon as he got himself all the way into her he stopped for a minute to let her get used to it.

Adriana loved feeling Jake's weight on her as he pushed his throbbing cock into her…stretching her all the way open just for him. She closed her eyes and cherished the feeling he gave her when he was buried completely inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed his neck and whispered in his ear for him to continue.

Slowly Jake began to rock in and out of her…taking it slow at first so he wouldn't hurt her…Her whispers and begging in his ear helped him start going a little faster, a little deeper and a little harder…Feeling her lips on his neck, collar bone and his own lips…was making him crazy as he picked up the pace and their hips were crashing together. Jake wrapped his arms around Adriana again as he rolled over with her on top of him.

Adriana sat up as she started rolling her hips back and forth…Jake gripping her hips to steady her. Adriana smirked as Jake's eyes shot open when she pinched his nipple, "Oh you like being rough." As he pinched her nipple back…And she giggled. Jake watched as Adriana got off of him and crawled down to the foot of the bed and beckoned him to her when she crocked her index finger at him…

Jake knew exactly what she was wanting as he got up and walked down to the end of the bed. Adriana standing on her hands and knees as Jake stood behind her and entered her again as he gripped her hips as his thrusts became filled with want and need. Jake felt her feet wrap around his thighs as she started pushing back with every one of his thrusts forward.

Adriana stood on her knees as Jake wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest…Her head turned to the side as Jake captured her lips again…Then tightened his grip around her as he was still inside of her pulled her off the bed and sat down with her straddled on his lap with her back still to him. Adriana could feel the metal of his watch on his left wrist sliding up her side to her chest as he cupped and caressed her breasts…his right hand went down and started rubbing circles around her clit…while kissing her neck and whispering dirty words into her ear.

Hips still pushing together…Jake panted, "Jesus girl…You're gonna kill me." Adriana giggled, "Well if I do that we'll never be able to do this again." Jake's eyebrows shot up, "We're doing this again?" Adriana smirked, "Well discuss it later…Just shut up and make me cum already."

Jake started going faster as Adriana held on…He felt her walls clamp down around him as she started off moaning and ended up screaming Jake's name. Jake could feel her convulsing inside and his orgasm followed directly behind hers…Jake and Adriana both fell back on the bed, trying to get their breathing under control. Adriana slowly moved off Jake as she moved around on the bed and collapsed.

Jake pushed the wet hair from her forehead as his leaned over and kissed her lips softly, "I love you Adri." Adriana smirked at the nickname, "I love you too Jake." Jake slipped from bed, "I really hate to leave you after that, but I have patrol." Adriana smiled, "I know. You can make it up to me tomorrow morning by making me breakfast." Jake pulled his shorts on and slipped his shoes back on as he leaned over and kissed her lips one more time, "Deal."

Adriana sat up holding the sheets to her chest and Jake chuckled at her she blushed furiously. Jake smirked, "I've already seen it all. Don't hide yourself from me." Adriana's blush deepened as she swatted his arm. He caught her hand and kissed it softly before placing another kiss on her lips knowing if he didn't leave he never would. Paul would kill him because they were patrolling together that night.

Jake smirked as he took off out of the house and across the street to the tree line, phasing once he was under the cover of the forest.


	15. Ch 15 Paul Learns About Life

**Chapter 15** – Paul Learns About Life

Paul's wolf form was walking through the woods, he couldn't believe the moment he'd shared with Daniella. It was beautiful and loving and long overdue. And way too short. If he could've danced with her all night in the rain he would have. It was a week ago. Since then they'd shared several small moments together. Not so much that anyone would notice. But Paul and Daniella noticed and right now that was all that mattered.

Paul heard a long howl in the distance, Sam calling everyone off patrol to his place for dinner. Paul huffed; he could only hope Daniella would be there. She'd been joining the pack more often for dinners, bonfires whatever. Every chance Paul got he invited her some place. Not to attend with him, but just as a common courtesy. His huge silvery paws carried his body all the way back to Sam and Emily's.

Once he got phased back and found the shorts and sneakers Emily always left in the tree line for them. He slipped the shorts on and then the shoes as he walked over and up the back steps of the porch and then through the back door as always and was greeted by Emily, Kim, Claire, Adriana and Daniella's smiling faces. He sighed heavily as Dani winked at him as he watched her cut vegetables. Before turning her attention back to Adriana and laughed at something she said.

A few minutes later, Daniella excused herself from the table to go to the restroom. When she finished, she looked down the hallway and noticed Paul was leaning against the wall looking into the living room, no doubt listening to everyone reporting back to Sam about their patrol so far. Daniella walked up quietly as she carefully reached out and hooked her pinky finger with Paul's Pinky. He stiffened for a minute, until the scent of gardenia's filled his nose. His pinky wrapped around hers automatically as she gave him a gentle tug, he slowly started walking backwards, and made his way down the hall.

Once they were out of the site of the living room and visual path of everyone else, They both turned and Paul followed her back into the bathroom. Once inside he turned the lock on the door to make sure they got some privacy. Paul gently lifted Daniella by her hips and carefully placed her on the bathroom counter, as they just stared in each other's eyes. Daniella finally broke the silence, "If I forgot to tell you, I had a really nice time the other night." Paul smiled softly, "I know, you felt like you was completely relaxed." Daniella nodded, "I was. Probably the most relaxed I've been in a long time."

Paul couldn't stop himself; he had to feel her against his lips. He leaned down and captured her lips in the softest kiss he'd ever touched anyone with. He felt her cold hands come up and cup his scorching cheeks. His warm hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer to his body as he stood between her legs. He couldn't help but deepen the kiss. His fingers weaving into her long hair as her hands slid up and gently slid through his short black hair. It was so soft and short. She loved how soft it was. No matter what. It was always soft.

They both ended the kiss as they were trying to regain their composure and calm themselves. They vacated the bathroom and as they joined the others, someone knocked on the front door. The guys let out loud yelps as the girls giggled, and Emily chastised everyone for being loud.

Emily opened the door and saw a neighbor from down the road looking white as a ghost. Emily shushed everyone into silence, "Adam, What's wrong?" A young looked Quileute man probably around 25 stepped into the house, "Emily, Is Daniella Clearwater here? The mid-wife is out of town and Elizabeth has gone into labor." Daniella stepped forward, "Of course Adam. Lindsey (the mid-wife) told me Beth was due any day, c'mon I will follow you back to your place. Emily can I borrow the truck?"

Emily started to answer when, Paul gently grabbed Daniella's upper arm and stopped her, "C'mon I'll take you over there." Daniella smiled softly up at Paul as she nodded and followed him to his truck. Once they got to Adam and Beth's, Paul tried to help as much as he could, but mostly he kept Adam calm as the girls were in a different room. Clearly Beth had a good set of lungs on her. Daniella noticed something strange as she, walked out and asked Paul to join her. He paled noticeably, but complied and followed her into the room and closed the door behind him.

Paul shifted from one foot to the other nervously. Daniella moved Paul around and had him sit behind Beth, "Talk to her keep her calm. I don't care if you talk about the weather or what...Just talk." Paul started softly talking with Beth, and Daniella smiled softly and noticed his voice was keeping her calm, as Daniella moved down to where the baby's head was sticking out of Beth. The umbilical cord was wrapped around the neck, Daniella looked up, Beth's eyes were on Paul as he talked to her, but Paul's eyes were watching Daniella as she carefully maneuvered the medical scissors between the baby's neck and the cord and carefully clipped it to free the newborn.

Daniella advised Beth to start pushing again and then soon freed the baby from his mother's womb. Daniella took the baby over and completely cleaned up and wrapped the baby in newspaper and then a blanket which would serve as warming agents until Adam could get them to the hospital for a full check up. Daniella walked over as she handed the baby to Beth, "Say hello to the bundle that was causing all that pain." She walked over and helped Paul prop Beth up with several pillows.

Daniella walked over and opened the door, "Adam...Come meet your son." Adam swooped Daniella up into a big bear hug practically and then hugged Paul next as he thanked them profusely. Immediately going to Beth's side. Daniella made sure the after birth and bloody sheets were pulled from the bed and placed in a metal trashcan outside and set on fire as Paul helped Adam get Beth and the baby into their vehicle and left for the hospital. Daniella had called the hospital after they left and informed them of the newborn and the only complication as a heads up before they got there.

Paul drove Daniella back to Emily and Sam's, "That was absolutely amazing Daniella." Daniella giggled, "I'm surprised Adam didn't faint. There a lot of guys out there that faint. A newborn is a lot of responsibility and most father's aren't ready." Paul chuckled, "It's understandable. Thanks for letting me come with you. It just seals the fact that I can't wait to be a father." Daniella blushed furiously.

Once they got back to Emily and Sam's Paul couldn't stop talking about the baby being born. Daniella shook her head. He really did want to be a father. She couldn't blame him, her biological clock had been going off since puberty practically. She couldn't wait to be a mother as well. Only time would tell.


	16. Ch 16 Jared Gets Stupid

**Chapter 16** - Jared Gets Stupid

In the couple of weeks that followed that night, Daniella was spending a lot of free time with Paul when he wasn't having to patrol. Tonight had not been any different. Paul had invited her over to his place and cooked dinner for her. Afterwards they sat on the couch and watched a couple of movies. She'd fallen asleep with her head leaning against his shoulder. The scent of gardenia's filled his house and he felt like he was drunk of her scent. He could NEVER get enough of her scent as he inhaled deeply as he looked down at her peaceful sleeping face.

Paul had carefully moved his arm and wrapped it around her, he had felt her shiver a little, knowing he kept the house a little cooler because of his body temperature, he wasn't about to let her freeze. He smiled as he felt her snuggle into the side of his body, definitely enjoying the heat radiating off his body. One time in life he would fully enjoy being a wolf.

Paul also knew the couch was completely uncomfortable, and he wasn't trying to get rid of her just yet. He'd come to a decision as he carefully lifted her into his arms. and carried her upstairs to his room. Gently laying her in the middle of his bed, he slipped her shoes off and covered her in a thermal blanket. He stood at the doorway and watched her slip deeper into her sleep as he watched her roll onto her side and buried herself further into the blanket and his pillow. Paul finally closed the door and walked back downstairs as he stretched out on the couch. There was a tightness in his chest and stomach. As much as he felt the need to slip into bed with Daniella and just hold her he knew it was way too soon to even think about trying to pull a dumb ass stunt like that.

The morning came faster than expected. Paul pulled himself from the couch as he moved around stretching his big body around to loosen his tight muscles and get his joints to pop and crack. He walked into the kitchen and was drinking a glass of orange juice trying to wake up a little more when there was a knock on the back door. Paul walked over and flipped the lock letting Jared in the house. Paul quirked an eyebrow, it was extremely rare that Jared ever came to his place, "What's up man?" Jared scowled, "I came to let you know Sam called patrols off for tonight, apparently Emily has decided to plan a bonfire for Adriana and Jake's engagement." Paul sighed heavily, "I didn't know they got engaged." Jared scowled, "They didn't Jake is asking her tonight at the bonfire. I'm on my way to Daniella's to invite her so please don't bring Rachel tonight."

Paul growled as he started to say something as he took a step towards Jared, when a voice interrupted them, "Jared! Paul isn't seeing Rachel anymore and you know it." Both men stopped as they looked over and saw Daniella standing there with her shoes in her hand. Jared scowled deeply, "What the hell are you doing in this...house?" Daniella glared at Jared knowing he wanted to say something different but had decided against it the last minute, "I don't think that's any of your business." Jared voice grew gruff, "The hell it isn't." Paul shot back, "The hell it is." Daniella leaned down and slipped her sneakers on, "Jared it is none of your business what I'm doing here. I'm Paul's imprint. I can be here or where ever else I damn well please."

Jared could feel his blood boiling, "Are you nuts? After the shit he put you through you're honestly going to stand in his house and tell me it's none of my business? What the hell is your problem Daniella?" Daniella was getting mad now, "Look I refuse to stand here and explain my actions to you. I don't have to and I don't want to. I love you Jared because you've been my best friend for years. You've always supported me in any and all decisions I made, you never once questioned me. But we all know what Paul did. Everyone does. And I'm sorry I can't hate him. I'm not built that way. The imprint is so strong. You don't have to worry about getting hurt your imprint loves you as much as the first day you imprinted on her. Paul is trying to make things right. Besides it's not like I'm just letting Paul into my life. He's earning my trust, my love and everything in between. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Jared growled, "Because I saw what he did to you the first time. And I don't give a shit if you are his imprint. It's not like he still can't hurt you. Did you know Rachel Black is pregnant? And she doesn't know if it's Paul or her fiancées. Paul is going to end up hurting you again. If it's Paul's baby what do you think he's going to do? He's going to leave you and go with her because she's giving him a child with the Quileute genes."

Paul growled, "That's impossible! I used a condom every damn time with Rachel. I wasn't trying to fuck up my life by having a kid with someone who wasn't my imprint." Jared scoffed, "C'mon Paul we both know what you was like in high school, after high school, you'd fuck just about anything that was female. Can you honestly say you used a condom every time you had sex." Paul nodded as his temper started to flare off the charts, "Actually I can Jared. When I was younger had I gotten some little girl pregnant in high school my dad would've hit me with more than just a fuckin baseball bat. And once we started phasing and Sam told us about imprinting and then I actually did imprint. I wasn't stupid enough to go around and have sex with girls without condoms. You need to give me a little more credit. Besides I haven't had sex with Rachel since before the bonfire when Adriana belted her. So she can't be pregnant from me."

Paul began to shake violently from head to toe as he suddenly grabbed Jared by the back of his neck and shoved him out the back door.

Before Paul could go after Jared, Daniella grabbed Paul's arm and closed the back door and locked it. Paul was still shaking, his chest was rising and falling rapidly, "Daniella move out of the way." Daniella shook her head, "No you're letting him get to you and I'm not going to allow you to hurt him or him to hurt you."

Paul clenching his teeth as he was trying to force himself to calm down, "Daniella you need to let me out of this house right now, before I phase and hurt you."

Daniella took a step towards Paul as he stepped back, "You're not going to hurt me Paul. I know you won't."

She stepped forward again as he stepped back, "Daniella stop it. Do not come any closer to me. If I phase I could kill you and I'm not trying to hurt you...Please just back up."

Daniella kept walking towards him until he was back into the kitchen counter. His body was still shaking violently. Nothing about it scared Daniella. She knew Paul wouldn't not phase as long as she was this close to him.


	17. Ch 17 The Blow Up

**Chapter 17** – The Blow Up

Daniella got closer, she wasn't touching him, but she was just about an inch from his body. Daniella looked up into his eyes as they pleaded for her to let him leave. Daniella's voice was soft and calm, "Paul listen to me. I'm not afraid of you. I know you'd never let yourself phase near me if you thought I was standing to close. You'd never risk hurting me. But you need to think of something. Anything that would calm you down. Think of Noah, Adam and Beth's baby. What would you do if I was standing here in front of you with our baby...You'd control your temper and you'd calm yourself. You need to stop running away from everything. And face what you have in front of you. "

Daniella softly placed her hand over Paul's heart feeling the heat through his t-shirt, "I don't care what Rachel Black says about you, I listen to you plead your side of the case to Jared, and I believe you. Jared is just trying to antagonize you. Besides when I talked with Lindsey (Mid-wife) yesterday, Rachel is only three weeks pregnant. So it can't possibly be yours. You haven't been with her in nearly two months."

Paul slowly started to calm down a little. His breathing was ragged, "Daniella...I'm telling you right now. If I ever get that pissed off again, don't come near me again. Do you not understand that it would kill me if I ever hurt one hair on your head? It's bad enough I have to replay the terrible memories of what I did to you for ten years...but I'm trying to fix it. I'm going to have days when I'm going to be pissed off that you won't be able to fix or help me with...Until I can get my whole life sorted out. Granted I'm going in the right direction now with you...I still don't want to fuck it up and lose you forever."

Daniella gave Paul a look, "Paul you'd never phase in front of me." Paul gripped Daniella's shoulders as he looked down at her sternly, "Dani, I can't control when I phase if I'm that pissed off." Daniella shook her head, "You just did. Granted I had to back you into a corner and make you control your temper. But you still did it." Paul growled, "Daniella, don't try changing what I am. I'm a God damn hot head and I always will be. Just because you're in my life now doesn't give you the right to come and think you can make me control my anger or control when I phase and don't phase. If I thought I was close to phasing make no mistake about it I would've gotten past you to get outside. Whether I had to move you or whatever."

Daniella quirked and eyebrow at Paul, "I'm not trying to control you in anyway. I was simply trying to get you to forget about Jared and his big mouth, because I don't really want to watch as you try and tear apart my best friend. Whom I happen to love more than anything, even if he is being a big jerk right now. He's still be my friend since we were practically born."

Paul's voice dropped low, "Would you rather be his imprint than mine?"

Daniella had started to walk out of the kitchen as she stopped and noticed Paul was leaning against the back door staring at her intently. Daniella shook her head, "How could you possibly think that Paul?" Paul softly bounced the back of his head on the door, "Because you said you loved him twice not even within a two hour period." Daniella was getting mad now it was her turn, "Paul he's my best friend. All those years you tortured me, he saw the after affects of it all. And I know you saw it because of his memories when you guys read each other's thoughts, memories, feelings...You know how much he hates you for it. And as much as he wants me to hate you for it I can't. I wanted to hate you. You have no idea. I wanted to hate you so bad. But I couldn't...I still can't. When I was younger if I thought for a second that killing myself would get you to leave me alone. I would've done it. But I didn't have the guts."

Paul started shaking again, the mere thought of her killing herself because of him and what he'd done was making his blood boil he was ashamed and angry with himself. Paul turned to walk out the back door when a glass flew past his head and hit the wall shattering, Paul spun around, "What the hell Daniella?" "Don't you dare leave. I know you're mad and angry, but you need to deal with all of the emotions I've had pent up for years."

Paul growled as he grabbed a plate and slammed it into the counter as he shattered as well, "I'M ASHAMED DANI! ASHAMED OF WHAT I DID TO YOU, BUT PISSED AT MYSELF BECAUSE I DID IT TO THE ONE PERSON WHO IS MY SOUL MATE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO OR SAY DANIELLA! TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, BECAUSE THIS SHIT IS KILLING ME!"

Daniella scoffed, "Killing you? It's killing you? I contemplated killing myself because of you. All the while I fell deeper in love with you. That's why when you said you wanted to try and fix this, I agreed. But you have to understand some of my friends aren't really too keen to that idea. But I don't give a shit about them. I only care about you! It's always been you. Don't you get it Paul I love you! I am and always will be in love with you."

Paul's breathing became ragged, "That's impossible...You couldn't possibly love me. It's got to be the imprint. There's no way in HELL you love me just because, I'm a monster Daniella, I could hurt you in the blink of an eye." Another glass zinged past Paul's head and hit the wall again and then another and another. Paul could feel his temper rising, suddenly he threw the kitchen table over onto its side as all the clean dishes from the night before crashed into the wall and floor with the force that it had been hurled. Not only that but he also threw a stack of plates into the huge sink as they all shattered and pieces went flying all over the place.

Daniella continued throwing glasses at the wall behind Paul and then started throwing ceramic coffee mugs at the floor, "HOW DARE YOU JUST ASSUME IT'S FROM THE IMPRINT. YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKIN ASSHOLE! I LOVED YOU BEFORE YOU FUCKIN IMPRINTED ON ME YOU DICKHEAD!"

Paul leaned over and flipped the kitchen table back upright. He was suddenly grateful the table hadn't been broken.

Paul walked closer to Daniella and her small fists were suddenly hitting him in the chest as he grabbed her wrists. And gently jerked her body against his as he growled out, "STOP!" Daniella jumped at the sound of his voice as she looked up into his eyes she blinked and silent tears slid down her cheeks, "How could you say something like that Paul?" Paul heard how broken her voice sounded. Paul cupped her face in his scorching hands, "I'm sorry Daniella...I didn't realize..." Paul's thumbs wiped away the tears on her cheeks. He softly kissed her forehead and then the end of her nose, before he captured her lips with his.


	18. Ch 18 Making Up

**Chapter 18** - Making Up

The kiss was heated.

She could actually feel the heat coming off his body as well. He could feel her fingernails digging into his biceps. Which was hot in itself. Paul's hands slid down her sides to her hips and down to her ass as he lifted her up and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. His tongue swiped her lips, as her mouth opened and his tongue slipped into the warm recesses of her mouth as he groaned at the taste of her on his tongue.

Paul pulled back when he needed oxygen, he noticed Daniella's eyes had clouded over. Suddenly his lips crashed against hers again as he pushed her into the counter. When he pulled back his blackened eyes were staring at her. Her eyes narrowed as her pink tongue wet her lips, his blackened eyes lit on fire, she watched his tongue slid across his bottom lip and he smirked at her. His lips trailed a path down her jaw to her ear as he growled.

Paul walked over to the kitchen table and planted her ass on it as he kissed her lips again as he laid her down and made short work of her belt, button on her jeans and zipper as he felt her lift her hips as he pulled her jeans and panties down only about mid-thigh, just enough for him to see what he wanted, but he couldn't help as their eyes locked and he brushed his thumb against her clit.

The sharp intake of breath from her, made him do it again. As he slowly pushed his middle finger between her wet folds he could hear her whimpering. As he smirked sadistically. He pulled his finger out and licked it clean as she watched him. She crooked a finger at him, he leaned down as she gripped the back of his neck and pulled him in for another fiery kiss. While capturing her lips again he began pulling his zipper down and eased his already hard erection out as he slowly ran it up and down her slick folds and then slowly entered her dripping center, both of them groaning at the contact. Paul didn't realize she was gonna be tight, "Oh God..."

Dani laughed at the look on his face, the laugh vibrated through her body to his erection and she felt him grow larger inside of her. Paul gripped the tops of her thighs as he started driving himself in and out of her. At this point he wanted to just piston in and out of her. She looked like she needed him good and hard. Her soft moans turned into begging for him to go harder. Who was he to deny her? As he increased his thrusting. Granted this was the first time they came together sexually, he wanted it to be a little more romantic then a kitchen table, but he would make it softer and more romantic next time.

She couldn't believe they were having sex on his kitchen table. She'd have to have him come and have sex with her at her house. Kitchen table, couch, hell even the floor would be welcome. This man was making her insane. She was close to just screaming out. She felt one hand leave her thigh as he pushed his finger into her folds again to finger her clit and suddenly she started cumming in waves, and soon he was following her.

Paul fixed his jean shorts as he fixed her jeans and suddenly lifted her into his arms and carried her into his room and kicked the door closed gently. He laid her on the bed as he completely stripped her down and then removed his clothes, and then slid into bed and between her thighs again, his lips capturing her again. Within the five minutes that it took for them to get in the room and undress, they were both ready to go again.

This time Paul was taking his time and was going to make love to her properly. He pulled back as he looked into her eyes, "I love you Daniella." Daniella couldn't have floated higher into the clouds as she smiled softly taking his face in her hands, "I love you too Paul." As she kissed his lips softly, as she felt him slip back into her. If every time was going to feel this amazing. She was definitely ready to welcome a future with this man.

A few hours later, everyone was sitting around the bonfire. They didn't miss the glow coming from Daniella as she was wrapped in Paul's arms leaning against his chest. They'd literally spent the entire morning and afternoon making love. They couldn't stop saying they loved each other. Paul nuzzled her neck, "Let's go for a walk." Daniella didn't even have to answer him she just nodded as Paul stood up with her in his arms. Daniella giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing the side of his neck softly, he growled, "Watch it or we'll have to leave early." Daniella giggled into the side of his neck, "I don't mind if you don't. As long as you're not too worn out. I don't want you to be so tired tonight that you can't patrol."

Paul kissed the top of her head, "You could never wear me out Dani. I've waited for five years to have you in my arms like this. Believe me I'm never going to get tired with you." Daniella felt her heart swell at his words, she wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she just fell in love deeper with him. Daniella smiled softly, "I thought we were going for a walk? You seem to be the only one walking." Paul chuckled as he leaned down and gently placed her on her feet and then pulled her into his arms, as he buried his nose in her neck, Daniella wrapped her arms around him as she felt him softly kissing her neck, "I just want to stay in this moment forever. I don't want to leave or move or anything, just stay right here with her in this spot, wrapped in your arms. Forever."

Paul chuckled, "That would be nice, but then we couldn't leave the bonfire early and I'd miss patrol then Sam would eat my ass alive." Dani giggled into Paul's chest as he suddenly lifted her back up into his arms and carried her back over to the bonfire, and sat down in the sand again wrapped in each other's arms.

Jake stood up as he walked over and took the little black velvet box from Emily, she'd been holding it for safe keeping, he was worried he'd have to leave, phase and lose it. He walked over to Adriana as he cleared his throat and everyone around the bonfire went silent, Adriana smiled up at him softly wondering what he was up too. She watched as he slowly lowered himself to one knee in the sand directly in front of her. He took her hand and placed it over his heart as he flipped the little box open.

"Marry me Adriana."

Adriana's eyes widened at the simple but beautiful tear drop diamond ring on the silver band. Suddenly the smile that was there was replaced with a frown as she slowly backed away, "I'm sorry Jacob...I can't." As she jogged into the tree line. Jake immediately jumped up and followed her into the trees.

Everyone watched the lovers make their escape.


	19. Ch 19 No Is NOT an Option

**Chapter 19** –No Is NOT An Option

Adriana wrapped her arms around herself as she continued between a walk and jog to try and get away from Jake and his friends and his family. she couldn't believe he asked her to marry him. Was he crazy? Why the hell did he want to marry her?

Jake jogged up as fast as he could but she was moving a lot quicker then he knew she could he was scared she would get to far into the woods, "ADRIANA STOP!"

Hearing his voice growl at her she stumbled to a stop but couldn't bring herself to turn and look at him, the tears continued to trickle down her cheeks as she sobbed burying her face into her hands.

Jake walked over as he calmed himself down, when she wouldn't turn and look at him he walked around and faced her, "Adri...Adri please don't cry." His voice was softer. His warm hand came up and touched her forearm, "Please Adri calm down." His soft sweet words only made her cry harder. Jake frowned as he felt his heart break for his imprint. She'd never cried, she was always so warm and happy and always brought nothing but love to Jake.

Adriana finally looked up at Jake, he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and softly dabbed her eyes, cheeks and nose with it as he softly smiled at her, "What is wrong Adriana?" A pained look on her beautiful face tore apart Jakes insides, "I think the imprint made a mistake with me. I don't think I'm supposed to be with you. I mean don't get me wrong I love you Jake. Honest. But I just don't think I'm the right girl to be yours or anyone else's imprint."

Jake swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, he knew she wasn't rejecting him, but she was definitely hiding something. Jake stepped closer to her as he brushed his full red lips across her forehead as he took her hands in his, "Tell me why you feel this way Adri...The imprint doesn't give reasons for choosing the people that it does. It just does it and damn the consequences. I don't care if imprinting made a mistake with you, it's you I love...It's you I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Adriana shook her head, "Please don't say that Jake...I'm begging you. Please just turn and walk away from me...Forget I ever exited...Move on to a girl who can give you what you want and need." Jake looked at Adriana sternly, "No! I could never forget you Adriana. This past year with you has been a God send. You know what I went through before we were together five years ago. I let HER walk all over me, I let her use me. And just when I thought that no one was perfect for my life...I met you and you changed my life. You fit perfectly in my arms, you laugh at my corny jokes, you kiss me with your eyes so tight like you're scared I'm going to leave. You love me and complete me like no one ever could."

Jake swallowed hard again as he watched more tears slide down her cheeks, "Adri...What's wrong tell me please...I'm begging you." The pained expression adorned her face again as she stepped back from Jake, "My junior year of high school, I was sick...I was really sick." Jake nodded, "I remember, Daniella was constantly worried about you and I remember her going to see you a lot at the hospital." Adriana nodded, "Yea...She would come see me when my parents were at work, she stayed at the hospital with me a lot of nights. Because I couldn't bare being alone."

Adriana sniffled as Jake handed her the handkerchief again, "Jake, I had cervical cancer. The doctors were able to remove it and give me heavy doses of chemotherapy and radiation...They said they were 98 percent sure I'd never be able to have kids. Jake the imprint had to of made a mistake. I can't have kids, there's no way to carry on the Quileute genes. The imprint picks specific people for specific reasons and one of them is to reproduce the wolf gene so you can continue to protect the lands. But I can't even carry a fetus. It has to be a mistake. It just has too." Adriana's sniffles turned to sobs.

Jake felt like he was going to absolutely cry, his whole body was racked with the pain from his imprint. Jake took two steps forward and pulled Adriana into his arms and cradled her sobbing body against his. He softly whispered in her ear, "I don't care about that Adri. I only care about you. Well adopt if we have to. I don't care...Do you hear me? You're the most important person in my life. As long as you're healthy I could give a shit less about anything else. Imprinting doesn't make a mistake, it wants you with me for a reason, otherwise he wouldn't have chosen you."

Adriana whimpered, "But what happens when you're other pack brothers start having kids and you can't because of your pathetic imprint?" Jake gently pushed her back to look down into her green eyes, they held so much emotion as he cupped her face in his strong hands, "You're NOT pathetic! Don't let me ever hear you say that again. Do you understand me? Tell me you understand me right now Adriana!" Adriana nodded weakly as Jake scowled, "I don't give a shit what my other pack brothers do with their lives. You're my only concern. I'd rather have you hear with me right now, alive and healthy then six feet in the ground anywhere because of cancer. You don't even realize how much of my life you've changed. My whole world is you Adriana. It always will be nothing but you. Kids...no kids it doesn't matter. As long as I have you I don't need anything else in my life."

Adriana couldn't help as more tears slid down her cheeks as she felt Jake take her left hand in his as he pushed the ring on her finger and kissed her lips with such passion that they had to break apart soon for air. Jake smirked, "Sorry but right now. No is not an option...And it's NEVER going to be an option."

Adriana could see nothing but love in his eyes for her and only her. She couldn't help but smile at the feel of the ring on her finger as she softly whisper, "Okay." As he captured her lips again kissing her with all the fire he had inside of him...Making her understand she was the only thing he needed in his life.


	20. Ch 20 Fools Like Me

**So the so this story comes to a close…Thank You to everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed Fools Like Me! The song inspiration for the story is by Vanessa Carlton – Fools Like Me – Pretty way huh! No worries I have another story that I recently finished and will start posting ASAP! **

**Chapter 20** – Fools Like Me

Daniella was standing next to Summer, her white dress flowing, Seth in a tuxedo. Daniella couldn't believe her baby cousin Seth was getting married, Summer and him looked so happy. Summer took the whole werewolf / imprinting stuff quite well. And accepted him apology when he fractured her wrist. She'd known all along it wasn't his fault. She also knew he felt back about it. Paul was standing next to Seth looking at Daniella hungrily. He winked at her as she let her pink tongue slide between her red lips and wet them. Oh yea she was teasing him. He smirked at her, that was fine she could tease him all she wanted, he would definitely get her later for it.

Seth and Summer said their 'I do's' and then turned to each other and Seth kissed her thoroughly breathless. They walked back down the aisle this time as husband and wife.

And Daniella turned and walked after them she smiled softly when Paul's arm went around her waist and held her close. Paul kissed her neck softly, "You look beautiful Mrs. Redson." Daniella smiled softly, "Thanks...I don't exactly feel beautiful. I feel like I'm bloated." As her hand rubbed her Six month pregnant belly. Paul was about to protest when a familiar voice agreed, "I second the motion, only I feel like a whale." Daniella turned and saw Jake and Adriana walking up to them. The two girls embraced, trying to hug each other around their growing bellies. Jake gently rubbed Adriana's belly, "You're beautiful you're having our baby. You'd look beautiful either way."

Yup! The doctor's had been wrong. Though they made her spend the first 4 months in bed, just to be on the safe side. Sam had let Jake slack on patrol, because he wanted to make sure Adriana was well taken care of. They hadn't been married for even a month when they found out she was pregnant.

The whole pack was sitting at a table eating and talking as Seth spun his bride on the dance floor. The guys had all gotten together and helped build him a house. It was a nice 3 bedroom, 2 bathrooms. Deciding if they had to they'd add more rooms or whatever it may need which was their wedding gift to the couple. The girls got together and helped decorate the inside which was their gift to the couple.

Paul smirked as he leaned over, "Dance with me beautiful." Daniella smiled softly, "Fine but when you're son starts kicking you get to calm him down." Paul chuckled, "Anything for you." They'd only been married for 7 months, their wedding was directly after Jake and Adriana's. It was also no surprise when Daniella turned up pregnant. They'd already said they wanted at least six kids. They were currently working on the first.

Paul wrapped Daniella in her arms as they slowly swayed to the soft music. He stared down in her eyes as he was sneaking soft kisses. He never imagined they'd finally be married expecting their own baby. He never thought they would come this far. Not after what he'd done. Though she had finally forgiven him and they decided to never speak about their horrible beginning again. They were only going to focus on their future and the future of their family.

Daniella's voice cut into his thoughts, "Paul stop thinking about it." Paul shook his head as he chuckled at her. She knew him he was like an open book to her. She knew what he was thinking about constantly. He didn't know how...Maybe imprints intuition.

Paul kissed her lips softly, "I was such a fool."

Daniella smiled softly, "Yea well fools like me...We'd pick a fool any day."

The End


End file.
